For Your Sake
by EmoKitten
Summary: Spencer tried to forget Ashley, for her parents' sake. But Ashley refused to accept that. Her desperate efforts to get Spencer back in her life.
1. Chapter 1

**For Your Sake**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Do you honestly think if I owned this show, I would be writing FanFic for it? No, I didn't think so. So no, I don't own S.O.N, Tom Lynch does. I love that guy!

Summary: Spencer wants to forget Ashley, for her parents and family's sake. But what about Ashley? Will she really give up? Will Spencer learn to follow her heart?

--------------------

"So…We're ok, right?" Ashley asked nervously. She had finally gotten a hold of her favorite blonde after a long and emotionally confusing night.

Only hours before, Ashley and Spencer had been making out with Aiden, teasing, playing, toying with him…And each other. Ashley knew that she really wanted to be kissing Spencer but she didn't think Spencer had wanted to kiss her, until the end, when they both confessed.

Ashley had been so happy, hearing those words tumble from Spencer's perfect lips, _"I was thinking about you."_ And she thought Spencer was happy when she too said, _"I was thinking about you too." _But apparently, she was wrong.

No, she wasn't wrong, she was just too eager. She had tried to kiss Spencer too soon, it really wasn't time. She should've known that.

"Yeah Ash, we're ok." Spencer sighed, it had been a long night. She turned to her father and smiled weakly, "I'm sorry for running out on you earlier, I shouldn't have done that."

"No, it's ok. I understand, it wasn't the right time, for either of us, I know you want it to be special." Ashley reassured her. She turned and saw that Aiden was still in her room and she made a shooing motion with her free hand, she really wanted him gone. Like, now.

He let out a groan and left reluctantly.

"So…I'll see you tomorrow?" Ashley asked hesitantly. She didn't want to push it with Spencer, no that wouldn't be a good idea. If Spencer didn't want to see her for a couple days, then she would have to deal with it. "I'll pick you up for school?" She asked hopefully.

"Um, I don't know." Spencer said, voice lowering. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her father shake his head, clearly not approving of her avoidance of Ashley. "I think I'll get a ride with my brothers tomorrow. I don't spend enough time with them anymore." Spencer lied.

"Oh, ok." Ashley whispered, this sucked. "But I'll see you at lunch?"

"Of course." Spencer smiled, "Um, I gotta go. I'll call you later ok?"

"Yeah, ok." Ashley muttered, hanging up her cell phone, watching as the call info blinked as the call ended.

"Sorry Ash." Spencer whispered, shutting her phone regretfully.

"Spencer?" Arthur asked, watching his only daughter closely. "Are you ok, honey?"

"Yeah, no!" Spencer cried, running into her father's opened arms. He was so warm, so comforting. "Dad, I don't know what's going on. I'm so confused."

"About what, Spencer? What could possibly be so confusing in your young life?" Arthur asked, trying to hide the chuckle.

"Ashley. She confuses me." Spencer mumbled into her father's shirt.

"How so Spencer?" Arthur asked, pulling out of the hug. He sat with Spencer on the sofa, looking closely at her face.

"I really care about her and she's my best friend and I think that I might be –"

"I'm home." Paula Carlin called as she entered the house, looking curiously at her husband and youngest child, "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Spencer stuttered out quickly. She jumped up and made her way over to the stairs, "I'm gonna go do some homework, go online, you know. Tell me when's dinner!" And with that she was gone.

"What was that about?" Paula asked, but earned no response from her husband.

**The next day…**

"Hey Spence!" Ashley called out, seeing the blonde's retreating back. She had just pulled into the parking lot and seen Spencer getting out of a car.

But Spencer didn't notice her, she had instead turned her attention to the handsome, dark haired boy that had been her driver, who appeared by her side and wrapped an arm around her waist protectively.

'_What the –'_' Ashley thought, she felt her heart fall, _'Spencer? And Aiden? Oh no…'_

--------------------

What will happen next? Spencer and Aiden? Are they really dating? What about Ashley?

Ok, that little button in the left corner? Click it…NOW!


	2. The Bad News is

**For Your Sake**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Do you honestly think if I owned this show, I would be writing FanFic for it? No, I didn't think so. So no, I don't own S.O.N, Tom Lynch does. I love that guy!

Summary: Spencer wants to forget Ashley, for her parents and family's sake. But what about Ashley? Will she really give up? Will Spencer learn to follow her heart?

-------------------

Ashley didn't see Spencer that day, except for that morning when she saw her favorite blonde walking in with her ex. She was trying to spy on them both as much as possible, without anyone noticing.

She had been doing pretty well until lunch came around. She was hiding behind a group of Gothic kids (Ashley's thoughts - _'didn't even know we had any Goths, go figure'_), trying to not annoy them and give away her cover. She had the perfect view of Spencer and Aiden as they ate lunch together.

Ashley cringed as she saw Spencer put a hand on Aiden's shoulder, pretending to laugh at something he had said. Ashley felt her heart boil and growl like some feral beast that was locked in a cage. And it wanted out.

Her cover group moved away, nearly giving away her hiding spot. She quickly jumped up and ran behind a row of lockers, breathing heavily, had they spotted her? She chanced a glance over at the couple, nope, no change, they hadn't seen her. She let out a sigh of relief, a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

She shook her head and returned to her spying. Unfortunately…

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" A silky voice reached her ears.

Ashley went rigid, she knew that voice, she hated that voice. That voice's owner, to be exact. She turned and faced down her opponent. "Madison." Ashley spat out.

"Oh, poor Ashley, she's been deserted…Again." Madison snarled, lips quirking into an evil grin. Her cronies cackled with harsh laughter.

"What about you Madison? If it weren't for that fact that you blackmail all your little friends here, you too, would be alone. But you already know that don't you?" Ashley snapped right back, she really wasn't in the mood for the cheerleader's crap today, she still had to figure out what was going on with Spencer and Aiden! So her comeback wasn't nearly as harsh as she wanted it to be, she was a little preoccupied.

"Oooh! She's pissed girls; better stay back or she might take her 'sexual tension' out on one of us!" Madison laughed, seeing Ashley going red in the face.

"Madison, I'm really not in the mood to kick your ass today, so just fuck off, ok?" Ashley grumbled, fists clenching and unclenching at her sides. "I have a bigger problem to deal with right now." She turned her attention back to the quad.

"Oh, so you know about Spencer and Aiden?" Madison inquired, watching the young brunette's reaction closely.

"What about them?" Ashley asked, still distracted, she didn't even turn to face her arch rival, instead favoring to watch the way Spencer's blonde haired head reflected in the afternoon sunlight.

"About them getting together. Duh." Madison said, rolling her eyes at the brunette's stupidity.

"They're what?" Ashley demanded, whirling upon the beautiful Latina.

"They're dating. The whole school knows. Where have you been?" Madison asked, clearly wondering why the brunette wasn't informed of this sooner.

"Oh god, I have to go." Ashley muttered, quickly running off.

And successfully running into another girl who was heading in her direction.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry." The girl muttered, picking up her book from the floor. She gave Ashley a sheepish smile as she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"No, it's my fault." Ashley quickly supplied her apology, then she looked up. And she forgot how to breathe.

The girl was stunning. Her hair was purple, cut as long bangs in the front to a point in the middle of her shoulder blades. Her eyes shone that same eerie purple color. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt that was missing the shoulders and half the stomach. She also had on long, black, chain covered gothic pants that clanked as she shuffled in place nervously. She knew that the pretty brunette she had walked into was checking her out, and she really didn't mind.

"Uh…" Ashley mumbled, at a complete loss for words.

"Hey…" The purple haired girl said, smiling shyly.

"I…Um…I'm Ashley." Ashley stuttered out, extending a hand for the girl to shake.

"I'm Lily." The girl smiled, it was disarming, seeing her smile, "It's nice to meet you Ashley."

Ashley felt it then, a flutter of her heart, something she thought she only felt when she was around Spencer, but…This girl, this Lily…There was just something about her.

"So…What's up?" Ashley asked nervously.

"Not much, wanna hang out?" Lily offered. "I was just planning on sitting in the quad and listening to music. Any chance you might be up for it? Unless you have some place better to be?"

Ashley glanced over at Spencer and Aiden, and seeing that they were still flirting, turned back to Lily, "Yeah, I'm up for it. Let's go."

--------------------

Oh, poor Ash! What's she gonna do now? And what's with this new girl, Lily? How's she gonna affect Ashley and Spencer's relationship?

Ok, that little bluish-purple button in the left corner? Click it…NOW!


	3. Didn't see this coming

**For Your Sake**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Do you honestly think if I owned this show, I would be writing FanFic for it? No, I didn't think so. So no, I don't own S.O.N, Tom Lynch does. I love that guy!

Summary: Spencer wants to forget Ashley, for her parents and family's sake. But what about Ashley? Will she really give up? Will Spencer learn to follow her heart?

-------------------

"So…Lily?" Ashley asked, voice wavering as she turned in the direction of the purple haired girl.

Lily looked up from her iPod and smiled, waiting for the brunette to continue.

"Um, what are we listening to?" Ashley asked, pointing down at the massive headphones Lily had placed on their table, unknown music blaring from them.

"Oh, this is called _'From First to Last'_." Lily smiled, resting her head on her forearms, head close to the pounding headphones. "I love these guys. But you can change it if you want to." She offered politely.

"Oh, no. I'll wait till the song is over. What's this one called anyways?" Ashley asked and in response, Lily passed the brunette her iPod.

"'_Afterbirth'_." Lily said, eyes closing as she concentrated on the rock music. "Cool huh?"

"It's rock." Ashley concluded, shaking her head at her new friend's opinion. She scrolled through the selection on Lily's black iPod, eyes widening as she found a band she knew too well, "Hey! You listen to my dad's band!"

"Huh?" Lily asked, eyes opening and sitting up, looking at Ashley strangely.

Ashley smiled wide and held the iPod in front of Lily's face, "See? That's my dad's band!"

"Oh sweet!' Lily laughed, "Wanna listen to him?"

"Not really, I listen to him all the time, let's listen to…" She paused and scrolled through the selection (Lily's got a lotta music) and smiled, "_'Less Than Jake'_."

"Oooh, play _'Overrated (everything is)'_, that's so the best one." Lily smirked and laughed as the music started pumping through her headphones. "So…You gonna tell me why you're not hanging out with Ms. Carlin and Mr. Dennison today? Ms. Carlin specifically."

"What?" Ashley gulped, she hadn't thought about Spencer or Aiden since she had meet Lily. "How did you -?"

"How did I know? Easy, I sit here everyday at lunch and watch people. It's like, my hobby. You always sit with Spencer and Aiden." Lily explained, head tilting to the side as it rested on her arms still. "You've got a thing for one of them, and something tells me it's not Aiden." Lily smirked, watching Ashley's face go red.

"Sh-shut up. You don't know…You don't know that. How would you know?" Ashley tried, pathetically, to refute the purple haired girl's observation. "You don't know anything. Lily…Damn, I don't even know your last name." Ashley muttered, feeling defeated.

"It's Masson." Lily smiled, "Now don't change the subject. Talk to me Davies." Lily consoled, chancing a glance at the tow other friends in question.

"Don't wanna." Ashley pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Spencer and Aiden, who had now finished eating and were talking casually.

"So tell me Davies, why don't you try to make Spencer jealous? Just like she's making you jealous cuz she's hangin' out with Aiden." Lily asked, eyes twinkling unnaturally.

"Jealous? How?" Ashley asked, leaning in closer to the now whispering Goth.

"Go out with me." Lily suggested, eyes closing as she avoided looking the brunette in the eye.

"Dwha?" Ashley asked stupidly.

"Go out with me. See if Spencer reacts, see how Spencer reacts to this." Lily explained, "Aw, c'mon, don't give me that look, it's just a suggestion, take it or leave it."

"I'll take it."

--------------------

Well, well, well, things sure are getting interesting eh? Lily's gay, and now she's 'dating' Ashley! Oh good lord, what's gonna happen next? Well, you'll have to wait, cuz I'm tired as hell. Sorry this one was so short and filled with a load of bull but, work's been a bitch. Graveyard and early bird shifts for me.

Ok, that little bluish-purple button in the left corner? Click it…NOW!


	4. This isn't what it looks like

**For Your Sake**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Do you honestly think if I owned this show, I would be writing FanFic for it? No, I didn't think so. So no, I don't own S.O.N, Tom Lynch does. I love that guy!

Summary: Spencer wants to forget Ashley, for her parents and family's sake. But what about Ashley? Will she really give up? Will Spencer learn to follow her heart?

-------------------

"So, you wanna come over to my place after school?" Ashley offered, smiling as she walked with Lily to her next class.

"I'd love to." Lily smiled, one hand on her one-shouldered backpack, her right hand occasionally brushing against Ashley's.

"Ok, cool." Ashley smiled widely, blushing whenever she felt the back of Lily's hand graze hers. "Um, where can I meet you? Or do you drive?"

"I drive but I didn't today, I felt like a walk." Lily shrugged, "Wanna meet up back in the quad? At our table?"

"Oh, so now it's _'our table'_? When did that happen?" Ashley laughed, walking backwards as she left Lily's company.

"It happened when you sat down with me." Lily called after her as the bell rang, "See ya!"

"Later!" Ashley smiled and turned around, walking into an annoyed Aiden. "Oh hey, Aiden." Ashley smiled falsely, trying to avoid any further conversation, "I gotta get to class."

"Since when?" Aiden laughed, grabbing Ashley's arm as she tried to run away, "Hold on, Ash. Where have you been? We missed you at lunch."

"Oh so now you and Spencer are a _'we'_?" Ashley laughed venomously, ripping her arm out of Aiden's grasp. "Oh please, like Spencer even noticed, she was too busy flirting with you."

"Ash…" Aiden didn't know what else to say.

"Don't Aiden." Ashley hissed, "Just don't. I don't want or need to deal with you right now. I'm going to class. And oh, you can tell Spencer that I didn't realize that her brothers' had black hair."

"What?" Aiden asked, clearly he was missing something here.

"I saw her with you this morning; she told me she was getting a ride with her brothers this morning, she lied to me Aiden." Ashley whispered, her voice betraying her.

"I'm so sorry Ash, I didn't know…" Aiden apologized quickly.

"Don't apologize." Ashley said, again her voice betraying her and showing her anger, "Not when you don't mean it." And with that, Ashley turned heel and left.

**That afternoon…**

"Hey there!" Lily called out, waving the brunette over to her. She was sitting at their table in the quad, smiling as Ashley came over to her.

"Come on, let's get going." Ashley smiled, grabbing Lily's hand and leading her to her car, laughing with her all the way.

"So, we're going to your place?" Lily asked, smiling as she hopped in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, unless you wanna go someplace else?" Ashley offered, starting up her car and pulling away from the school.

"Nah, I…I wanna listen to music!" Lily cried, pulling her iPod from her pocket and replacing Ashley's iPod with her own. "Whoo-hoo!"

"You're crazy." Ashley laughed, shaking her head, "And I think I like it."

"I bet you do." Lily smirked, smiling sideways at the brunette.

Ashley blushed and the rest of the drive was spent in silence, except for the music of _'Panic! At The Disco'_, which Lily had started playing through the car's speakers.

**That evening…**

Ashley laughed and started to choke on her sandwich, Lily was doing impressions of their least favorite teachers.

"God, stop Lily, you're making me choke!" Ashley cried out, tears forming in her chocolate orbs. "Ahahahahaha!"

"Oh please!" Lily laughed, flopping down on Ashley's bed. She reached out and grabbed Ashley's sandwich, taking a huge bite. "Mmmm, that's pretty good Davies."

"Thanks, wait, why do you call me by my last name?" Ashley asked, stealing back her snack.

"Cuz I want to." Lily smiled, "And besides, I'd call you _'Ash'_ but…Spencer's the only one you want to call you that."

"Oh…Thanks." Ashley whispered and returned to eating her sandwich.

"So…You gonna call Spencer or what?" Lily asked, getting up and going to the CD player and turning up the volume. "Oooh, I love this song."

"You like this one? What's it called again?" Ashley asked, abandoning her sandwich and dancing her way over to the purple haired girl.

"It's called _'Time to Dance'_ and it's by _Panic! At The Disco_. Duh." Lily smiled turning and grabbing Ashley's hips and feeling their sway. "Dance with me, Ashley."

"I'd love to." Ashley smiled, blushing lightly. Her hands went to Lily's shoulders and they started to dance together.

"Ash?" A voice called and the door to Ashley's bedroom opened, revealing a confused and worried Spencer.

"Spence?" Ashley asked, eyes going wide as she turned in Lily's arms and stared open-mouthed at the blonde in her doorway.

"So you're Spencer." Lily stated, her arms encircling Ashley's small waist protectively.

"And you are…?"

--------------------

Gasp! Spencer walked in on Ashley and Lily! What will she do? How will she react to 'losing' Ashley? And what about Spencer and Aiden, are they really dating or are they just friends? Tell me what ya'll think, like what I should do with Lily and Ashley's relationship? Suggestions and comments are always greatly appreciated, makes me want to update. Tehehe.

Ok, that little bluish-purple button in the left corner? Click it…NOW!


	5. Explain?

**For Your Sake**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Do you honestly think if I owned this show, I would be writing FanFic for it? No, I didn't think so. So no, I don't own S.O.N, Tom Lynch does. I love that guy!

Summary: Spencer wants to forget Ashley, for her parents and family's sake. But what about Ashley? Will she really give up? Will Spencer learn to follow her heart?

-------------------

"And you are…?" Spencer inquired, taking a step into Ashley's bedroom.

"Name's Lily. Lily Masson." The purple haired girl said, her arms tightening around Ashley's waist.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer demanded, she was in the room now, hands on her hips and eyes narrowed at this purple haired girl that had her arms around her Ashley.

"I came to hang out with Davies; you got a problem with that?" Lily asked, one arm wrapping itself around Ashley's shoulder, the other remaining on her waist comfortably.

"Well maybe I do." Spencer snarled, "Ash, can I talk to you? Alone."

"Yeah sure." Ashley agreed reluctantly, taking Lily's hands in her own as she removed them from their possessive positions on her. "I'll be right back." Ashley smiled at Lily, giving her hand a gentle squeeze before turning to the annoyed blonde.

"Fine." Lily grumbled. She looked around Ashley's room before falling back onto the rather large bed.

**In Ashley's living room…**

"So? What do you want Spence?" Ashley asked, opening her fridge and pulling out a bottled water.

"I want to know what's going on." Spencer said, sounding hurt. "Where were you during lunch? I thought you said we would meet up."

"I found someone better to hang out with. Like you did. With Aiden." Ashley shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asked, looking as though she knew exactly what Ashley was accusing her of.

"I saw you! This morning, walking in with Aiden. Spence, I thought you said you were gonna get a ride with your brothers!" Ashley spat out, her eyes narrowing at the blonde. Spencer looked at her as though she was crazy, "Don't give me that look, you know it's true. Aiden didn't deny it either."

"I…Ash, I don't know what to say." Spencer whispered. She reached out, her fingertips grazing over Ashley's forearm. They both felt the spark.

"Then leave. I've got company." Ashley suggested, ripping her arm away from Spencer.

"Ash, let me talk to you. Please." Spencer begged, "You're my best friend, I don't like this."

"Don't like what, Spence?" Ashley asked, eyes downcast.

"I don't like this new girl you're hanging out with. This…Lily." Spencer explained, leaning against the counter with Ashley.

"You don't know anything about her."

"What's she mean to you? How did you meet her? Why are you hanging out with her?" Spencer's questions were quick, harsh.

"She's my friend, I met her when I was running away from Madison when I was spying on you and Aiden during lunch." Ashley confessed.

"Oh…" Spencer whispered, "So, are we cool?"

"Not if you really are dating Aiden, no." Ashley said, turning away from the blonde.

"So if I've decided that I want to be with Aiden, a guy, we can't be friends?" Spencer asked, face reflecting her hurt.

"No, I'm just saying it'll be really hard for me." Ashley sighed, turning away from the blonde she adored. "I'm thinking it'll be hard for you too." She whispered her opinion.

"It might be, especially if it's gonna be hard for my best friend." Spencer whispered sadly.

"Spence…" Ashley whispered. She moved away from the blonde, heading back to the stairs, "We should finish this later…When I don't have company. You can show yourself out, right?"

"Yeah but Ash…" Spencer wasn't ready to leave yet, she missed her best friend.

"Call me later Spencer." Ashley called down the stairs, returning to her purple haired friend, "Hey Lily, I'm back."

"Finally!" Spencer heard Lily moan. Spencer sighed and made her way back out of Ashley's house, smiling when she noticed that Aiden was still waiting for her.

**Back in Ashley's room…**

"So…What's up with you and Spencer? Are you two cool?" Lily asked, inquiring minds do want to know.

"Kind of." Ashley shook her head, sitting back on her bed; Lily was seated at her computer desk, checking her mail. "No, I don't know. It's just so complicated." She looked to Lily, "You know?"

"Yeah, I know." Lily sighed, "Oh, hey, you've got mail Davies." She motioned to the computer, where an e-mail addressed to Ashley had shown up.

"Who's it from?" Ashley asked, getting up and coming to stand behind the purple haired girl.

"Spencer."

"What?" Ashley asked, her voice wavering, "How? When? She just left."

"She sent it to you from her cell phone." Lily explained, scrolling down the message quickly. "I think you should really be reading this." Lily muttered awkwardly, pushing the swivel chair away from the computer desk.

Unfortunately, the chair wasn't made for carpeted floors; it hit the carpet and sent poor Lily flying out of it.

"OW!" Lily cried, her ass hitting the floor with a muffled thud. "What the hell! That hurt!"

The e-mail from Spencer was forgotten as Ashley laughed at her purple haired friend. "Bwahaha! That's so funny, that face is priceless Lil."

"Oh shut up Davies." Lily muttered, "Shut up and read that stupid e-mail."

--------------------

What's on the e-mail you ask? I don't know yet ok? Sorry, but my computer's been giving me trouble and I'm just now getting to update, so yeah, maybe I'll update tomorrow if I get enough reviews. Suggestions and comments are always greatly appreciated, makes me want to update. Tehehe.

Ok, that little bluish-purple button in the left corner? Click it…NOW!


	6. The email and more?

**For Your Sake**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Do you honestly think if I owned this show, I would be writing FanFic for it? No, I didn't think so. So no, I don't own S.O.N, Tom Lynch does. I love that guy!

Summary: Spencer wants to forget Ashley, for her parents and family's sake. But what about Ashley? Will she really give up? Will Spencer learn to follow her heart?

-------------------

"E-mail, e-mail…What's it say? What's it say?" Ashley sang to herself.

"What's that you're singing?" Lily laughed, taking her place behind the brunette.

"Nothing, just something I made up." Ashley shrugged, scrolling through her mail quickly.

"Well?" Lily asked, her head resting on Ashley's. "What's up?"

"She says she misses me." Ashley whispered, shaking her head sadly. She didn't tell her what else the e-mail said though.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about that, Davies?" Lily asked, her voice sounding a little bit more depressed than usual.

"I don't know." Ashley shrugged, getting up from her seat at the computer and flopping back on her bed. (A/N: I know, I know, they both do that a lot, but I find it comforting and something so normal, ya know?)

"You know." Lily lead on, coming over to lean over Ashley.

"I might…" Ashley smiled, leaning up and placing a hand on Lily's hip. "But I can't decide."

"You want me to help?" Lily asked seductively. She pushed Ashley back onto the bed, moving so that she was straddling the brunette. "Cuz I can, if you want me to?"

"I want…" Ashley began, blushing slightly, "I want you to kiss me."

"Oh yeah?" Lily drawled, her lips just millimeters from Ashley's. "Why on earth do you want me to kiss you?" She was teasing Ashley, and she was good at it.

"Cuz I like you." Ashley explained, "Now kiss me." It wasn't a question, it wasn't a suggestion, it was a command. And Lily was eager to follow it.

"Ok…Ok." Lily agreed, her lips finally meeting Ashley's.

It was like Ashley's mouth was set on fire. Her lips burned and she wanted to pull away, something wasn't right about this kiss. Lily felt it too; she pulled away from the blushing brunette, shaking her head.

"That…That was wrong, wasn't it?" Lily asked, her voice lost.

"No…" Ashley pulled her back down to her, "No, it was just as awkward as any first kiss. That was ours, and it was ok. Please Lil, kiss me again."

"Ashley…" Lily whispered but she couldn't deny what she wanted. Ashley.

They kissed again, lips burning just as much as before, but somehow it was…Softer, slower than the first. It grew more urgent as Lily pressed her body even further to Ashley's.

"Oh damn Lil." Ashley moaned as Lily trailed her lips down Ashley's neck. Lily smiled against the brunette's soft skin, leaving a trial of fire in her wake.

"Crap." Lily grumbled, rolling off Ashley.

Ashley smiled sheepishly and leaned over to grab her vibrating phone off the table. "Sorry Lily, this'll just take a minute." Then she turned her attention to the phone, flipping it open, it was a text message. (A/N: I'm addicted to texting! Anyone else?)

"What is it?" Lily asked, ever the curious one.

"It's just a text from Spence." Ashley sighed, why isn't Spencer leaving her alone?

"Oh yeah? Well?" Lily pressed, eyebrows arching as she looked at the brunette intently.

"Well what?" Ashley asked, smirking.

"Davies!" Lily whined. She grabbed Ashley's by the shoulders and threw her back down onto the bed, immediately pouncing on Ashley.

"What?" Ashley laughed as the wind got knocked out of her lungs as Lily collided with her waist. "Lily!"

"What's it say!" Lily demanded, her hands tickling the brunette mercilessly. "Don't you dare make me steal your cell phone, cuz I will, ya know."

"Then you just try and take it!" Ashley retorted. She held her cell phone high above her head on the bed, smiling viciously.

"Ok, I will." Lily smirked and reached for the phone. She leaned over Ashley, her chest right in front of Ashley's face. (A/N: Oooh, that is risky! And hott!)

Ashley, seeing what was being placed in front of her, began to blush a beat red, letting the cell phone slip from her grasp easily and be scooped up by an eager Lily, who of course, didn't notice the affect she was having on the brunette.

"Ha-ha!" Lily laughed victoriously, leaning up off of Ashley and opening the phone, "What the hell?" Lily demanded, dropping the phone. "What the hell is this Davies!"

"I don't know…" Ashley sighed, leaning up and wrapping her arms around Lily's waist, pulling her close.

"She wants to be with you too!" Lily cried, looking at the brunette, who was now resting her head on her chest, "Why aren't you doing anything about this! This is what you wanted right!"

"That's what I thought…" Ashley whispered and as she spoke, her lips tickled Lily's cool skin, "But that was before I met you…" She pressed a soft kiss to the dip in Lily's throat. She felt Lily's breath catch there and smiled at the reaction she was generating in the purple haired girl.

"You…You don't mean that Davies, you, you love Spencer." Lily gasped out, hands finding Ashley's shoulders and trying, unsuccessfully, to push her away. "You're in love with Spencer Carlin."

"But I want to be with you right now." Ashley confessed, pulling the purple haired girl back to her, her head burying itself in the neck of the purple haired girl. She giggled as her breath gave Lily goose-bumps. "I want Spencer to really think about what she wants, and not rush into something just because I'm her best friend and I would never hurt her."

"Davies, you're being an idiot." Lily scolded, rolling her eyes. "You can't wait for these things when they happen, you have to jump for it! Be like Nike, ya know? Just do it Davies."

"Lily…I know what Spencer's going through, she needs time. I need her to want to be with me because she loves me, not because she misses me." Ashley explained, shaking her head. She knew what Spencer was going through, she had to be comfortable with her mom before she could get close to Ashley.

"But if you wait too long…It sucks Davies, trust me, I've been there, done that." Lily grumbled, her voice dropping a few octaves.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked, interests peaked. She was all ears now.

"Well…"

--------------------

Oooh, what happened to Lily so long ago? Will this trip down memory lane help push Ashley to Spencer? Suggestions and comments are always greatly appreciated, makes me want to update. Tehehe.

Ok, that little bluish-purple button in the left corner? Click it…NOW!


	7. The promise

**For Your Sake**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Do you honestly think if I owned this show, I would be writing FanFic for it? No, I didn't think so. So no, I don't own S.O.N, Tom Lynch does. I love that guy!

Summary: Spencer wants to forget Ashley, for her parents and family's sake. But what about Ashley? Will she really give up? Will Spencer learn to follow her heart?

-------------------

"Well…" Lily began apprehensively. She stared down at her feet, she seemed so nervous all of a sudden.

"Lily?" Ashley questioned, sitting down beside her and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Lily jumped at the contact and Ashley immediately pulled her hand away. "Sorry." They both said quickly.

"It's ok…I'm just…Remembering the past makes me jumpy I guess." Lily shrugged, shaking her head in an embarrassed way.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to?" Ashley offered, running her hand up and down the length of Lily's forearm.

"I…I want to." Lily decided, nodding her ascent.

"Take your time Lil." Ashley said soothingly.

"Ok, so you see…" Lily began apprehensively. "Before I lived here, I lived in New York. I loved my life there, everything was good, I had great friends, a steady, wonderful boyfriend…But then I realized that I was losing my best friend. Her name was, well, oddly enough her name was Ashley, but no one called her that, her nickname was Spaz.

"For about a week, I had been noticing that Spaz was being a little distant. She wasn't talking to me so much and she wasn't being…Spastic." Lily let out a pathetic laugh.

"Hence the nickname right?" Ashley laughed.

"Yeah." Lily laughed also, "So, she was getting even more and more depressed and I was starting to really worry about her. So I confronted her about it."

"Can you say 'uh-oh'?" Ashley smiled.

"You can say that again." Lily smiled back, "Well when I went to talk to her about it, she yelled at me and told me not to talk to her again, she said I didn't know how she felt about anything or anyone."

"Ouch." Ashley winced.

"Yeah, so I left her alone for like a week, and it pretty much killed me. I broke up with my boyfriend and went back to her place, to talk to her about everything. I had to climb up the side of her house and like, break her window in, cuz she wouldn't open it for me. So I made her talk to me and she eventually confessed that she had feelings for me. I got scared, cuz I didn't think that she felt the same."

"So, wait, she liked you and you liked her but you were dating a guy?" Ashley asked, shaking her head, she was very confused right now.

"Yeah, sucks right?" Lily shook her head, she hated what happened.

"So then what happened?" Ashley asked, folding her legs Indian style underneath her and facing down the purple haired girl.

"So we stopped talking for like two weeks. I let her go." Lily let out a heavy sigh. "I…She moved on, I think, but she told me right before I left that she would never really get over me. I don't think I'll ever over my Spaz either." Lily concluded her story sadly.

"Oh Lily…" Ashley whispered before pulling the purple haired girl to her, holding her in a tight embrace. "It's ok…"

"Davies…" Lily managed to choke out through her tears, "Davies, please! Promise me this won't happen to you and Spencer! Please Ashley! Promise me…"

"I promise." Ashley whispered, holding tight to the shaking girl. "I won't let this happen to me and Spencer, I won't…I swear it."

--------------------

Oh poor Lily…Well now what's Ashley gonna do? Is she gonna try to keep her promise to Lily or will she mess it up again!

Sorry it's such a short chapter, I need more reviews, they empower me, help me write. The more you all review, the more I update, ok? Suggestions and comments are always greatly appreciated, makes me want to update. Tehehe.

Ok, that little bluish-purple button in the left corner? Click it…NOW!


	8. What! That can't be good!

**For Your Sake**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Do you honestly think if I owned this show, I would be writing FanFic for it? No, I didn't think so. So no, I don't own S.O.N, Tom Lynch does. I love that guy!

Summary: Spencer wants to forget Ashley, for her parents and family's sake. But what about Ashley? Will she really give up? Will Spencer learn to follow her heart?

-------------------

"I won't let this happen to me and Spencer, I won't…I swear it."

**The next day…**

"Hey Davies, what's up girl?" Lily smiled, falsely sweet, considering what she saw.

What did she see? Well, it was more like what she didn't see.

What she didn't see was Ashley with Spencer. They weren't even sitting near each other. Spencer was seated with Aiden again and Ashley was, apparently, waiting for her to show up.

"I'm good. How're you, my _girlfriend_?" Ashley smiled back, looking up from her notebook to smile at the purple haired girl.

"I'm fine, honey." Lily laughed, leaning down and kissing the brunette lightly on the cheek. Lily pretended not to notice that Spencer glared at her from across the quad when she kissed Ashley on the cheek. A part of her was happy that she did have Ashley as her girlfriend but another part of her…The good part of her, that told her it was wrong, knew she should do something about it. But not yet, that was Ashley's job.

"What're you writing?" The purple haired girl asked, peering over the notebook.

"Something you can't see yet!" Ashley laughed, clutching the book close to her chest.

"Why not!" Lily demanded, chuckling at her brunette. Then in a lower tone, "Why the hell aren't you sitting with them?"

"Cuz I thought it would be nice to sit with my girlfriend at _'our'_ table." Ashley hissed back, her gaze focused off on the oblivious blonde.

"Moron." Lily muttered, pulling out her own notebook and a pen. "Hmmm…" Lily moaned, nipping and sucking on the end of her pen.

"Can you please stop doing that?" Ashley groaned, her eyes closed tight as she avoided watching at the purple haired girl.

"What was that?" Lily asked, her eyes sparkling playfully. "You want me to stop? Stop what Davies?"

"Doing that!" Ashley grumbled. Lily tilted her head, a teasing, confused look on her clear-cut features. She kept swirling the pen in her mouth, smirking around the plastic. "**That**!" Ashley hissed again, grabbing Lily's hand and yanking the pen out of her mouth, "Stop that!"

"Stop what?" Aiden asked as he and Spencer finally walked up to them.

"Nothing." Ashley lied quickly.

Spencer shot a look at Ashley, eyebrows raised in confusion and worry, "Are you sure Ash?"

"Yeah." Ashley laughed nervously, her face reddening as Lily ran her still moist pen tip along Ashley's exposed thigh.

"Oh, ok." Spencer sighed, clearly upset that Ashley wasn't telling her more.

"So, do you all wanna hang out at my place after school today?" Lily offered, smiling at the three.

"What?" Ashley gulped. Hang out? With her crush and her current? That would not be good.

"Ok." Spencer and Aiden agreed, both smiling.

"Great!" Lily clapped her hands together and collecting her books, clumsily dumping them back into her backpack. "So Davies and I'll meet you at the front entrance to the school at 2?"

"Sounds good." Aiden nodded before beginning to walk away, "I gotta go, Coach wanted to talk to me about something or other. Later!" He waved and turned away.

"Bye!" The three girls called to his retreating back.

"Yeah…" Spencer muttered.

"So…" Ashley drawled out nervously.

"What's new?" Lily finished for her.

The blonde and the brunette just gawked at her, mouths gaping open at the blatant remark made by the purple haired girl.

Lily eyes darted from Spencer to Ashley and her eyebrows furrowed in the most confused way. "What?" She asked, completely confused.

Spencer and Ashley glanced at each other and then back to Lily before cracking up at her.

"What!" Lily demanded, eyes narrowing at both girls who continued to laugh at her.

**BRIIIIN! BRIIIIN! **

The bell rang and the girls rose from their seats, making their way to their next class. Ashley and Spencer will still laughing at their purple haired companion, who continued to demand, "What is it! Come on, tell me you guys! Please tell me!"

--------------------

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! My computer is sooo messed up at the moment and it's only my laptop, I can't access my main computer, so update's are gonna be slow.

Please tell me what you think so far. I think I'm getting writer's block. Or maybe the sun's just melting my mind?

The more you all review, the more I update, ok? Suggestions and comments are always greatly appreciated, makes me want to update. Tehehe.

Ok, that little bluish-purple button in the left corner? Click it…NOW!


	9. The things you learn

**For Your Sake**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Do you honestly think if I owned this show, I would be writing FanFic for it? No, I didn't think so. So no, I don't own S.O.N, Tom Lynch does. I love that guy!

Summary: Spencer wants to forget Ashley, for her parents and family's sake. But what about Ashley? Will she really give up? Will Spencer learn to follow her heart?

-------------------

**Later on that evening…**

**DING! DONG!**

Lily jumped up from her couch, nearly knocking over her white German Shepard, Kai, as she did so, "Jesus! Oh sorry Kai." She apologized, patting the big dog on the back.

Finally she reached the door, yanking it open, "Hey!" She smiled widely at the three gathered outside her door. She grabbed Kai's collar, a feeble attempt to keep the dog in her apartment. "C'mon in!"

The three wandered in, all looking as though they didn't really want to be here.

"Well, gee, you guys, don't be too excited about being here…" Lily grumbled, closing the door and releasing her hold on Kai.

Kai bounded over to Spencer, nearly knocking the poor blonde over. "Oh hi, baby!" Spencer cooed, rubbing the dog around its furry neck. "And what's your name sweetie?"

"Her name's Kai." Lily smiled, plopping down on the worn-out arm chair. "And Demon's around here somewhere…" She glanced around the living room of her apartment. "I dunno." She shrugged.

"Who's Demon?" Ashley asked nervously looking around the room.

"Demon's my cat. He's here somewhere." Lily smiled, "He's black as night, with vibrant green eyes. That's how you spot him first." Lily let out a light chuckle, "Don't be scared Aiden."

"Huh? Oh no, I'm not scared of a cat…Whoa! What the hell is that?" Aiden yelped, pointing to the staircase next to the kitchen.

"Oh! I forgot about him." Lily laughed, rolling out of her seat and walking over to the glass cage, taking off the mesh lid, "This is my emerald tree boa, Ozzy." She held up the thick, green snake.

"Y-you have a s-snake?" Aiden asked, voice shaking as he pointed at the snake Lily held in her hands.

"Yep. He was a gift." Lily smiled wide, "You wanna hold him?"

"NO!" Aiden roared, jumping backwards and stumbling into the back of the sofa, "NO WAY!"

"What? You scared of an itty bitty snakey wakey?" Lily took a step towards the dark haired boy. "Huh Aiden?"

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" The boy shrieked, running to the front door.

Spencer and Ashley looked at Aiden like they were just now seeing him for the first time. Then they started to crack up, falling on the couch together, laughing their heads off at him.

"What's so funny?" Aiden demanded, glaring at the giggling girls.

"You're scared of snakes?" Ashley said between her fits of laughter.

"I sooo didn't see that one coming!" Spencer laughed out, holding her sides as she lay on the couch, half on top of the brunette.

"Yeah, I mean, you're a guy, I thought you might like to meet Ozzy." Lily's smile faded at seeing Aiden run away from her.

"No, I hate snakes, they scare the crap outta me!" Aiden yelped opening the door and running out, "See ya!" And he closed the door on them.

"Well that was interesting." Lily laughed, plopping on the chair again. She still held the snake in her hands, amused as she watched him slither over her arms and around her neck.

"You can say that again." Spencer smiled, "Hey, can I hold him Lily?"

"Oh yeah, sure." Lily smiled, eager to have anyone play with her friend. She sat up and leaned over the coffee table, letting Ozzy reach out for the other extended arm.

Spencer giggled as she felt the leathery snake skin on her forearm. "Hi Ozzy." She whispered, Ozzy's tongue fluttering out to the direction of the voice, but really, the smell.

"Wow, you like snakes Spence?" Ashley asked, eyebrows arched as she found out something new about her favorite blonde.

"Well I've never met one before and I love animals so…It seems only right that I should meet Lily's snake." Spencer explained, laughing as the green boa climbed over her head, his head swaying from side to side.

Ashley smiled and continued to pet Kai contently, "So, Lily? What's on the plan for tonight?"

"Anything you want." Lily shrugged, "I didn't have a plan, so I'm making this up as I go."

"Oh great." Ashley groaned, leaning back against the couch. "Whoa! Spence, watch it."

"Sorry, he's a slippery little devil." Spencer laughed, pulling the green tree boa back onto her lap, giggling again as Ozzy weaved his way up her chest.

'_Oh to be that snake right now…'_ Ashley whimpered in her head, watching as Ozzy maneuvered between Spencer's cleavage. "Oooh…"

"What was that Ash?" Spencer asked, hearing the brunette moan.

"What?" Ashley gulped, she hadn't meant to say anything out loud! "Oh nothing."

"Bwahahaha!" Lily took the opportunity to laugh at Ashley's expense.

"Shut up!" Ashley growled, throwing a pillow at the lavender haired girl. "No one asked you!"

This only made Lily laugh even harder at the brunette. Ashley leaned back on the sofa again but didn't lean back all the way because she heard a distinctive hissing noise. Ashley froze up and scooted closer to Spencer on the sofa, grabbing the blonde's arm.

"What is that?" She whispered, clutching Spencer's arm tighter.

"It looks like a demon…" Spencer whimpered, grabbing Ashley's head and pulling it into her neck as the _'demon'_ hissed again. "Eee!"

"Oh hey, you found Demon." Lily chuckled. She stood and made her way over to the frightened girls and picking up the ball of black fur. "Hey buddy." She cooed to the now splayed legged cat.

"That's Demon?" The girls demanded, Ashley pointing at the cat like it was radioactive.

"Yep, isn't he cute?" Lily cooed, giving the cat a kiss on the nose.

"He's a MONSTER!" The girls informed her, glaring at the creature.

"Hey! Watch what you say! He can understand you, you know." Lily muttered, letting the cat bury himself in her neck. "He's sweet, he just doesn't know you yet."

"Oh I'm so sure." Spencer grumbled, pushing Ashley off of her and getting up to put Ozzy away.

"He is." Lily pouted, sitting and curling up in herself on the chair. "He is, aren't you sweetie pie?" She held up the black cat and he put a paw on her nose, claws retracted.

"Ok, that is cute though." Spencer smiled, looking at the sweet display of affection between owner and pet. She turned to Ashley, "Maybe he is nice?"

"No, he's a Demon." Ashley grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well that's true." Lily laughed, turning the cat in her hands and putting him on her head, "He's such a bad boy."

"I bet he is." The blonde and the brunette muttered.

"Didn't we already have this conversation? Let's move on." Lily smirked, turning her head slowly, due to the cat still on her head, to face the other girls.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about then?" Spencer asked, taking her seat beside Ashley again.

"Anything? Everything?" Lily suggested. "Oh, I know what I want to talk about."

"What?" Ashley and Spencer inquired.

"How about why you two won't tell each other how you feel?" Lily smiled, eyes looking deep into her friends' now wide eyes.

"What?" The both gasped.

"Yeah, tell me why you two won't tell each other how you feel about each other?" Lily pressed, lowering her head and letting Demon fall into her lap on all fours, like all cats do.

"We…I don't know…You…" Ashley stammered while Spencer blushed a cherry red.

"I don't know what Davies? Spencer?" Lily smirked, "I know everything, I know how you feel about each other. You can't hide anymore. Not in this house, this house is the secret house. You tell your secret here and it can no longer haunt you."

Both girls gulped but kept their eyes off each other.

"It can't hurt can it?" Lily asked, desperate to get the girls together finally. "You're secrets are safe with us."

--------------------

Ok I know, this isn't the best chapter, but it has a lot of background and set up for the girls. Next chapter'll have more.

The more you all review, the more I update, ok? Suggestions and comments are always greatly appreciated, makes me want to update. Tehehe.

Ok, that little bluish-purple button in the left corner? Click it…NOW!


	10. Truth or dare anyone?

**For Your Sake**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Do you honestly think if I owned this show, I would be writing FanFic for it? No, I didn't think so. So no, I don't own S.O.N, Tom Lynch does. I love that guy!

Summary: Spencer wants to forget Ashley, for her parents and family's sake. But what about Ashley? Will she really give up? Will Spencer learn to follow her heart?

-------------------

"You're secrets are safe with us." Lily assured. She smiled a soft, reassuring smile but really she was trying to hide a devious smirk.

"Uh…" Ashley stammered, why was Lily doing this to her! This is not good, this wasn't supposed to happen!

"Well, you see…" Spencer muttered. She tried to avoid looking at the other two girls instead she turned her attention to petting Kai slowly.

"C'mon, I'll tell you one of my secrets?" Lily offered, but no dice. Time for plan two. "Ok, since you two are being butt-faces; let's play _'Truth or Dare'_."

"No way." Ashley growled, jumping up off the sofa and glaring at the purple haired girl.

"What could it hurt?" Lily smirked behind her hands.

"She's right Ash, let's just play it and get it done and over with." Spencer reluctantly agreed to the game. She had hidden motives.

Lily clapped happily, pulling her legs into Indian style seating and carelessly flung Demon onto the side of her chair. "So, who wants to go first?" She asked eagerly.

No one moved.

"Well jeez ladies. Don't be so quick to volunteer, ok?" Lily rolled her eyes at the oh-so happy girls.

"Don't worry, we won't." The both of them grumbled.

"Ok! Then I go first!" Lily smiled, scooting forward in her chair. "Hm…Davies?" Ashley looked up, glaring at her.

"Yeah?"

"Truth or dare?" Lily inquired.

Ashley let out a sigh and halfheartedly answered, "Dare I guess." She shrugged, she really didn't care actually.

"Then I dare you…To kiss me." Lily started with something easy. Kissing Spencer would come later.

"Uh, ok." Ashley stood and went to stand in front of Lily, hands on her shoulders, pulling the purple haired girl up to her and kissing her lightly on the lips. But that's not the kind of kiss Lily wanted. No, she went deeper, kissing Ashley fervently.

Spencer let out a cough, hoping they would get the hint; she didn't want to see this.

"Oh, sorry about that Spencer. I forgot we were playing a game for a second there." Lily lied, pushing Ashley back to her seat.

"Yeah, I bet you did." Spencer grumbled. "Ok Ash, your turn, pick someone."

"Yeah, Lily. Truth or dare?" Ashley asked, mind still a little shaken.

"Dare…Duh."

"I dare you to kiss Spencer." Ashley said bravely.

"Easier done than said." Lily smirked, switching up the old saying. She leaned over the table pulling the stunned blonde to her and kissing her like she had kissed Ashley.

"Hey!" Ashley yelled, smacking Lily with a pillow, "Stop it! Hey, I'm talking to you!" She kept repeatedly hitting Lily, but she didn't stop, "Knock it off! Stop that!"

"Why? You dared me to kiss her and I kissed her." Lily reasoned, rubbing her sore shoulder, glaring at Ashley and her pillow.

"Well you didn't have to kiss her like that!" Ashley growled, hoping she could burn a hole through Lily with her eyes.

"Let's just move on, shall we?" Spencer suggested, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, so Spencer? Truth or dare?" Lily said, moving right along.

"Truth, no more dares." Spencer laughed, shaking her head.

"Ok, then what's the truth about you and Ashley?" Lily looked so serious right now.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked, she wanted the question to be more specific.

"Well…What do really feel for Ashley?" Lily explained, "Cuz we all know how Ashley feels about you…"

--------------------

Ok, this was a sucky chappie, I apologize, all my lovely Spashley lovers. The next one will be juicier, I swear. So…The more you all review, the more I update, ok? Suggestions and comments are always greatly appreciated, makes me want to update. Tehehe.

Ok, that little bluish-purple button in the left corner? Click it…NOW!


	11. Truth be told

**For Your Sake**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Do you honestly think if I owned this show, I would be writing FanFic for it? No, I didn't think so. So no, I don't own S.O.N, Tom Lynch does. I love that guy!

Summary: Spencer wants to forget Ashley, for her parents and family's sake. But what about Ashley? Will she really give up? Will Spencer learn to follow her heart?

-------------------

"Well…What do you really feel for Ashley?" Lily explained, "Cuz we all know how Ashley feels about you…"

"You do!" Ashley gasped; she hated being so easily read.

"Yeah duh, it's only too obvious." Lily groaned, shaking her head at the brunette beauty.

"I can't believe this…" Ashley grumbled, turning away and muttering to her hand. "Why am I so easy to read? My therapist has trouble doing it, why don't you guys?"

"Cuz we know you Ash." Spencer couldn't help but smile at her confused and self-conscious friend.

"Oh god!" Ashley moaned, slapping her hand to her forehead, trying to cover up her blush.

"It's ok, and that's not what we're here to discuss." Lily said, eyebrows arching as she watched the two girls. "I asked you a question Spencer."

"I um…Well Ash is my best friend…" Spencer stated lamely.

"I meant besides that…" Lily rolled her purple eyes at the humiliated pair. "You know what I mean…" She lead on.

"You mean, do I have any _other_ feelings for Ashley?" Spencer asked, eyes downcast, staring at her shoes.

"Exactly." Lily smiled, nodding. She grabbed Demon off the side of her chair and pulled him back to her lap. She grinned as the black cat purred contently.

"Well, the thing is, I trust Ashley and I love her. She was the first friend I made here at King and she ended up being the only person that I wanted to be my friend. My parents, no, correction, my mom wanted me to make new friends and forget about Ashley…But I just couldn't do it, I didn't want to." Spencer explained, she felt like she was telling her life story…Wait, why was it so short?

"But is there _more_?" Lily pressed, leaning forward, straining to hear every single word.

"Yes." Spencer whispered, "Of course there's more. My life ain't that short." At least, she hoped it wasn't.

"I meant about you and Ashley." Lily grumbled, eyes narrowing at the blonde for being a blonde.

"Yeah I know, that's what I was talking about." Spencer said, smacking the impatient girl and glancing in the direction of the now silent brunette, "You ok Ash?" Spencer reached out, a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, just dandy." Ashley muttered sarcastically.

"_Dandy_?" Spencer and Lily questioned, who the hell says _'dandy'_?

"Forget it! Spence, keep going." Ashley requested, holding her head in her hands.

"Ok…Um, well Ash…" Ashley looked up, Spencer was staring directly at her, and she gulped. "Ashley?"

"Yeah?" Ashley squeaked out, eyes wide and face apprehensive.

"Ashley…There's something I have to tell you." Spencer whispered, "I don't want you to freak out or anything ok?"

"Uh-huh." Ashley nodded urgently.

"Ash…I think I've fallen in love with you…" Spencer whispered, her voice cracking dangerously as she avoided Ashley's stare.

"You _think_?" Ashley muttered, her cheeks felt hot, she knew she was blushing.

"No, you're right." Spencer let out a giggle, "Ashley Davies, I am so in love with you. And…"

"And…?" Ashley asked, almost scared to hear the rest of it.

"And it scares me, you scare me, so much!" Spencer finally broke down, crying into her hands. Lily pushed Kai forward; the dog nudged Spencer with the tip of her nose and gave her knee a few licks. "Oh Kai…" Spencer grabbed the dog around the neck, pulling her close.

"Spencer…" Lily muttered, she didn't think it would go this far. Crap! She hadn't wanted them to cry, damnit.

"Spence…" Ashley whispered, she could barely be heard over the blonde's soft sobbing. So she tried louder, her voice breaking, "Spencer…"

"What Ashley?" Spencer sniffled, turning her head to look at the silently crying brunette.

"We're still playing." Ashley said, only disappointing Spencer a little bit, "Ask me."

"Fine, Ash, truth or dare?" Spencer mumbled. She had hoped they were done with this stupid game.

"Truth." Ashley said firmly. She wanted to say what she felt now, and if she didn't say it now, she might never.

"The truth about how you feel for me. What is on your mind?" Spencer asked. She couldn't believe how much the truth had set her free, and now she was dying to hear the truth from Ashley.

"Spencer…I, I don't think you understand…" Ashley stuttered.

"What don't I understand Ashley?" Spencer demanded, "I understand that it's hard for you to talk to people about how you feel, but I'm not just a person to you and I know that, I'm your best friend and I know you as well, if not better, than you know yourself. I love you Ashley, but most of all, above all, I'm your friend first, someone who's in love with you second."

Spencer's speech was so profound, so moving that Ashley couldn't help but cry. She just sat there, staring directly at Spencer as she cried, she was no longer able to hide her feelings from this blonde girl from Ohio.

"Spence! Spencer!" Ashley cried out through her heart racking tears. "You don't understand do you? I've loved you since I met you but you scare me too! And all I've ever wanted, ever since I met you, is for you to love me too! That's all I've ever wanted, that's all I've ever needed…"

"Oh Ash…" Spencer whispered, reaching out and pulling the whimpering brunette to her body, hugging her close. "It's ok Ash, it's ok to love someone, it's ok to love me…"

"That's all I want Spence, to love you…" Ashley confessed through her tears. She wrapped her arms tight around Spencer's neck and whispered, "I love you so much…"

"I love you too Ash." Spencer whispered in the brunette's ear, "I love you too…"

"Finally!" Lily exclaimed, jumping up from her seat and throwing Demon into the air in victory, she caught him and smiled, "Thank you god!"

--------------------

Awww…How's that for an update? Nice and sappy. Sappy enough for you all, my lovely Spashley readers. So…The more you all review, the more I update, ok? Suggestions and comments are always greatly appreciated, makes me want to update. Tehehe.

Ok, that little bluish-purple button in the left corner? Click it…NOW!


	12. It's all good

**For Your Sake**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Do you honestly think if I owned this show, I would be writing FanFic for it? No, I didn't think so. So no, I don't own S.O.N, Tom Lynch does. I love that guy!

Summary: Spencer tried to forget Ashley, for her parents' sake. But Ashley refused to accept that. Her desperate efforts to get Spencer back in her life.

A/N: Hey! I'm back! cheers for self Soooo…Sorry for the delay, comp's been acting up lately and I got swamped at work. This chappie is dedicated to Asakura-sama. Thank you for your support! And stupidity! J/K! I love you all!

-------------------

**The next day…**

"Hey ladies, how's it shaking?" Lily smiled as she slid over to her now happy friends.

"_How's it shaking_?" Ashley asked, laughing, "I've never heard that one before."

"It's shaking." Spencer smirked, yes, Lily was an idiot.

"Sweet." Lily nodded. She sat across the girls at their table, "So…You seen Aiden yet today?"

"Nope, not yet." Spencer muttered, glancing around the quad for the dark haired boy.

"But it's only a matter of time." Ashley supplied, "You know that boy can't stay away from three hot girls." She sent her two friends a wink.

"You make a valid point Davies." Lily nodded gravely, "There is no hope for that boy."

"Hey! I heard that!" Aiden said, startling the purple haired girl, "You're mean." He sat beside her they shared a wink. He then turned his attention to the best friends, smiling like he knew something.

"What?" Spencer and Ashley demanded, "What are you looking at Aiden?"

"Nothing?" He laughed, looking from Ashley to Spencer then back again.

"We know you know something, so spill." Ashley ordered.

"I know about you two." Aiden smirked, pointing to the blonde and the brunette.

"What about us?" Spencer gulped.

"I know that you two worked everything out and…" He paused and lowered his voice, the girls all scooting in closer, "And that you're dating…"

"Who the hell did you hear that from?" Ashley growled, glaring at the boy.

"Erk!" Aiden squeaked and pointed next to Lily, who was making her get-away.

"LILY!" Ashley and Spencer roared, both lunging for the purple haired girl's throat. "You are sooo dead!"

"AAAHHH!" Lily screamed, running as fast as she could from the vengeful girls. "I'm sorry, but someone had to tell him soon!" She explained and tripped on a book on the ground, "Ep!"

**CRASH!**

Lily landed with a sickening thud on the cement walkway in the school's outdoor hallways. "Ouch…" She whined.

"Oooh, that one hurt her." Ashley muttered, turning away from the wreck that is Lily Masson.

"Yeah, do you think she's ok?" Spencer asked, concern showing through her voice.

"She'll be fine, I bet she's been hit by harder." Aiden mumbled.

As if to prove his point, Lily jumped straight up, scaring the crap out of half the people who had watched her fall and shouted, "I'm ok!"

The amount of laughter that ensued was exactly what Lily had been going for.

**After school… **

"Hey Lil, how're you feeling?" Spencer asked, seeing the purple haired girl groan just at standing up.

"Like crap." Lily muttered, a hand on her back, which was arched painfully. "My back is killing me…"

"Well it is kinda you're fault." Spencer smiled, putting her arm around Lily's waist to help her, "You didn't have to run, you know."

"Yes, yes I did, you both would've killed me!" Lily whimpered, wincing as she struggled to stand properly. "Ow!"

"Aw, poor baby!" Spencer cooed, "C'mon, let's get you to the car…Did you drive today?"

"Dude, do you actually think I walked like this to school, I would've just now gotten here." Lily said, looking at her incredulously.

"Oh, good point." Spencer laughed at Lily's expense. "Let me help."

"Oh thanks." Lily grumbled as Spencer helped her into her jeep.

"There, you good to go now?" Spencer asked, a hand on Lily's shoulder, eyes searching her clear but pain-stricken face.

"As good as I'll ever be, I guess." Lily mumbled and Spencer closed the door. "You can go now, Spencer, Ashley's waiting."

"I think she'd wait forever if I asked her to." Spencer smiled, looking at the brunette fondly; Ashley was leaning against her car, arms crossed over her chest.

"Why don't you try it?" Lily asked, then laughed when Spencer glared at her, "Hey, just an idea!"

"God, you're such an ass." Spencer muttered and walked off to join her eagerly waiting girlfriend.

"And yet, you love me!" Lily called after her, smirking as she got the last word.

Spencer shook her head as she finally walked over to her now bored girlfriend. "Hey sweetie."

"Hey…" Ashley smiled, hands finding hips, mouth going for lips, "Do I get a kiss? Or is it still too early for you?"

"You bet, there's no one here, so it's all good." Spencer smiled, and leaned the rest of the way for the kiss she had been thinking about since lunch.

"Mmmm…" Ashley moaned into the blonde's mouth, shaking her ass against the car happily.

"You're such a dork Ash." Spencer smiled as she let go of the brunette and turned to get into the car, "Can we go now?"

"As you wish your majesty." Ashley bowed, opening the passenger door for Spencer, "Milady?"

"Why thank you." Spencer nodded and climbed in.

**Some time around dinner…**

"Don't you have to be getting home soon Spence?" Ashley asked, unsure. She lay on her back on her couch, Spencer full against her.

"Eh." Spencer shrugged and returned to what previously held her attention, Ashley's neck.

"Spence…" Ashley moaned.

And then the doorbell rang. Both girls groaned and Spencer slid off her brunette, watching her ass as she went to the door.

"You checking me out Spence?" Ashley asked, her hand on the doorknob.

"Yeah, so?" Spencer asked, cocking her head in true Spencer fashion.

Ashley just laughed and opened the door, a smile still plastered to her face when she realized who stood there waiting.

"Hey, not interrupting anything, am I?" Lily asked, poking her head into the house, waving at Spencer, "I brought food." She held up a bag of Chinese take-out proudly.

"Yes, you are interrupting." Spencer said, eyebrows raising annoyed.

"But since you brought food…" Ashley growled at Spencer, "You act like I was gonna feed you Spence. Anyone who brings food can come in."

"I kinda was hoping that you would feed me…" Spencer muttered, clearing not talking about real food.

Ashley gulped but turned to the purple haired girl on her doorstep, "Come on in, babe."

"Thanks." Lily smiled, "So sorry Spencer, but I need to talk to you both."

"About…?" Ashley drawled, taking the carry-out bag and emptying the contents onto the living room's table.

"About Madison." Lily whispered, her face turning a bright red.

"Ok, no. See I let you in the house because you brought food, I didn't think you'd bring shit like that." Ashley groaned, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"What about her?" Spencer asked, completely ignoring Ashley gagging noises in the background.

"She…She might have come on to me." Lily whispered, "After school today, I was staying to use the band room and she was walking by and saw me and…" Lily shivered, "Ew."

"Aw!" Ashley and Spencer cooed, "Looks like Madison actually does have a heart."

"Something tells me it wasn't her heart that was talking." Lily muttered, "Dude, Madison hitting on you is like, the nastiest thing on the planet. It's like having shit poured on you, it's like -"

"Ok!" Ashley interrupted her, "That's a little too graphic when I'm trying to eat here."

"Damn, I am so gonna avoid the joke I could've just cracked right there." Lily laughed, knowing full well they would get the hint.

"EW!" Spencer cried, throwing a fortune cookie at the purple haired girl, "Lil, you are disgusting! Someone should wash your mouth out with soap!"

"_I'm so dirty babe, the kind of dirty where the water never cleans off the clothes_!" Lily said, singing the lines like they do in the My Chemical Romance song.

"Lily!" Ashley scolded.

"What?" She asked, sounding only slightly disappointed that she had been shut up.

"No one, and I repeat no freakin' one, can sing in this house, but me." Ashley said, pointing to her chest arrogantly.

"Ash!" Spencer laughed, trying to sound irritated.

"What? It's true!" Ashley cried, looking at Spencer like she had been slapped.

"Don't be sound rude to the poor girl, Madison just hit on her!" Spencer reminded her inconsiderate girlfriend.

"Oooh, forgot about that, didn't ya?" Lily smirked, crossing her arms over her chest smugly.

"Yeah, ok, sorry." Ashley apologized quickly. "So what are you gonna do?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Lily asked, confused.

"Seriously? Madison flirted with you." Ashley repeated.

"Ugh." Lily reminded, sticking out her tongue, "So?"

"You've got the down and dirty on the head cheerleader!" Ashley informed her.

"Ew! Who wants to go down and dirty on her?" Lily asked, cringing.

Spencer started laughing, choking on her coke, "Oh my god, that was _so_ wrong!"

--------------------

Alright, this was a pretty long chappie, for me at least. Sorry, I'm hoping that I'll have another post soon. So…The more you all review, the more I update, ok? Suggestions and comments are always greatly appreciated, makes me want to update. Tehehe.

Ok, that little bluish-purple button in the left corner? Click it…NOW!


	13. Never again

**For Your Sake**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Do you honestly think if I owned this show, I would be writing FanFic for it? No, I didn't think so. So no, I don't own S.O.N, Tom Lynch does. I love that guy!

Summary: Spencer tried to forget Ashley, for her parents' sake. But Ashley refused to accept that. Her desperate efforts to get Spencer back in her life.

-------------------

"Ok, Lily, you are never allowed in my house again, understand?" Ashley reminded the purple haired girl as Spencer waited in her car; Lily was to take her home.

Lily, well Lily had made a little bit of trouble at the Davies residence, matters I won't go in to detail with. Let's just say it involved the older Ms. Davies and Lily saying _'Dude! Your mom's hot!'_ and then a lot of awkward crap. You want details, e-mail me.

"Yes ma'am." Lily muttered, her head hung low. "I understand."

"Good, now take Spence straight home ok?" Ashley ordered.

"Straight?" Lily questioned, "How do I make her straight if she's dating you?" Lily couldn't quite hide the growing smirk on her face anymore.

"Lily! That's not what I meant!" Ashley scolded, trying not to laugh, but it was just so hard!

"Oh…" Lily nodded, "You meant take her directly home. I got ya."

"Yes, that's what I meant, ok? Can you handle that?" Ashley asked, smiling as Lily backed off her front porch and headed to her car.

"Yeah, no biggie." Lily shrugged, hands diving deep into her pockets, "You can count on me, Ms. Davies." Lily saluted, smiling widely as she opened the car door and climbed in.

"Thanks! Bye Spence! I love you!" Ashley called after their retreating vehicle. She sighed once they were gone, shaking her head as she headed back into her lonely mansion.

**With Spencer and Lily…**

"So…" Lily drawled, glancing over at her passive passenger. (A/N: Dude! Alliteration! Take that Mrs. Davis! I does knows English!)

"So what?" Spencer asked, looking at Lily strangely.

"What? Huh? Oh you're supposed to go _'yeah…'_ Spencer, you messed it all up." Lily shook her head, sighing exasperatedly.

"Oh jeez, sorrrrry." Spencer muttered, trying to hide her laughter at the purple haired girl.

Lily let out another sigh, this one was heavier but it morphed into a groan as she heard her cell phone ringing. "Ugh, hey, what's up?" Lily asked, flipping the phone open.

"Lily? Is Spencer home yet?" Ashley asked impatiently. Jeez, she never got a break.

"Jeez, almost! C'mon, Davies, we just left." Lily sighed, shaking her head as Ashley ranted. Lily turned to Spencer, her hand imitating Ashley's yapping.

Spencer covered her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter.

"Are you making fun of me?" Ashley demanded so loud that even Spencer heard her.

"No, no! Of course not!" Lily lied, glancing at the blonde, her purple eyes wide, "No, Spencer's not laughing right now. What's she doing? She's uh…She's coughing, yeah, she's fine, just a tickle in her throat." Lily glanced nervously at Spencer, making a cut-throat signal with her hand.

"Sorry." Spencer whispered, clearly not sorry.

"Yeah, you can talk to her." Lily sighed again. She passed Spencer the phone, shaking her head as she turned back to the road, smiling when she heard Spencer answer.

"Hey baby!" Spencer cooed excitedly, "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Ashley whispered, and both Spencer and Lily knew the brunette was blushing.

"So, are you gonna keep yelling at Lily or are you gonna be nice to her now?" Spencer asked. "She's behaving herself, I swear."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Ashley groaned, "Look, I still remember, maybe a little too well, what happened earlier, and seriously Spence, I can not deal with that. It was _sooo_ wrong." Ashley shivered. "Just…Ew."

"She says she's sorry." Spencer said sheepishly, giving Lily a shrug as she played mediator.

"Really, really sorry!" Lily yelled to the phone.

"Save it perv!" Ashley yelled back.

"Waah!" Lily cried, looking at Spencer desperately. "Spencer!"

"I'm trying Lil, but…Oh hey, we're here." Spencer smiled and climbed out of the car.

"You're home?" Ashley asked, barely containing her relief.

"Yeah, I'll call you later Ash." Spencer smiled and passed the purple haired girl back her phone.

"Hey Davies." Lily smiled as she put the phone to her ear but all she heard was the dial tone, "Dude! She hung up on me!"

Spencer shrugged as she walked backwards back to her house, waving at the older girl.

Lily saw the front door open and out stepped Mrs. Carlin, "Dude! Your mom too?"

"Lily!" Spencer scolded, blue eyes wide as she stared in horror at the purple haired girl. "Stop that!"

"Sorry, I can't help it when it's true!" Lily yelled back, blushing as Mrs. Carlin stepped up to the car, smiling.

"Hello." Mrs. Carlin smiled, reaching out a hand for Lily to shake. "It's nice to meet you…I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Lily." The purple haired girl blushed, reaching a hand out to shake the older blonde's. "You must be Mrs. Carlin, I've heard so much about you…" Note: She didn't say whether what she heard was good or bad.

"Yes, I'm Paula Carlin." Paula said, blushing slightly. She wasn't used to someone, especially, someone as…Odd as Lily being so polite. "Lily?"

"Yeah, weird name?" Lily asked, smiling.

"No, it's pretty." Paula smiled, "Well, I guess you better get going home, your parents must be worried."

"Oh no, I don't live with my parents, I don't even know them." Lily shrugged.

"Really? I'm so sorry!" Paula cried, "Please, come in." Paula said, opening the car door and pulling the girl out.

"Mom?" Spencer asked, eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Oh, you act like I never want to see your friends Spence." Paula smiled as she lead the purple haired girl toward the house. (A/N: Cough -Ashley- cough!)

**Inside the Carlin residence…**

"Hey, I'm Lily; it's nice to meet you." Lily said, smiling at all the members of the Carlin family.

"Well, hello to you too, pretty thing." The curly haired blonde boy said, sliding up to her and throwing an arm over her shoulder.

"Ha-ha, not interested, sorry." Lily said, sliding the arm off her shoulder and moving closer to Spencer.

"Glenn, leave her alone." Spencer grumbled, smacking the side of her brother's blonde head.

"It's nice to meet you Lily." The African American boy stepped forward, "I'm Clay."

"Hey Clay, I heard you're the cool brother." Lily smiled and was rewarded with a laugh from the family.

"Hey what?" Glenn asked stupidly, just then realizing what they were laughing at.

"Well it's true." Clay said, giving Lily a pat on the shoulder. Spencer nodded her accord.

Glenn grunted and left the room, heading for the stairs and escaping to his room.

"Aw poor guy." Spencer muttered, "He's not used to getting shot down by any girls."

"Well he should be, I mean, what about Ashley?" Lily asked, knowing she was hitting an awkward topic.

"So…Lily?" The older man, Mr. Carlin, spoke up finally, "My wife tells me you live alone?"

"Yeah, I don't know my parents; the place I grew up in is paying for my apartment." Lily explained.

"Oh, well you see I work for a social service office, I can help you find them if you want me to?" Mr. Carlin suggested.

"Oh no thank you Mr. Carlin, I don't mind." Lily smiled sadly.

"You can call me Arthur." Mr. Carlin smiled, shaking Lily's hand, "It's nice to meet you."

"So, would you like to stay for dinner Lily?" Paula asked, smiling at the purple haired girl.

"Really? It wouldn't be a problem would it?" Lily asked, concern gracing her features.

"Lil, if my mom offers, it's not a problem." Spencer said, smiling as she led the stunned girl into the kitchen.

--------------------

Ugh, my internet sucks. It like, I don't even know, it comes and goes, it's so retarded. But oh well, what can I do right? So…The more you all review, the more I update, ok? Suggestions and comments are always greatly appreciated, makes me want to update. Tehehe.

Ok, that little bluish-purple button in the left corner? Click it…NOW!


	14. I feel the need

**For Your Sake**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Do you honestly think if I owned this show, I would be writing FanFic for it? No, I didn't think so. So no, I don't own S.O.N, Tom Lynch does. I love that guy!

Summary: Spencer tried to forget Ashley, for her parents' sake. But Ashley refused to accept that. Her desperate efforts to get Spencer back in her life.

-------------------

"Well, who would like to say the prayer this evening?" Paula asked, bluish-grey eyes searching her family and guest for any sign of weakness.

Lily gulped, Ashley had told her about the last time she spent the night at the Carlin's, she had to say the prayer and totally goofed. She knew it was coming her way tonight. So she might as well volunteer to die, right?

"I…I'll do it." Lily stammered, then clasped her hands over her mouth in surprise, _'I can't believe I said that! What's wrong with me!'_

"Oh, thank you so much for volunteering, Lily." Paula smiled falsely at the girl.

The family and their purple haired guest held hands, lowering their heads as Lily began.

"Um, ok…Thank you all for being here, for good family, good company…" Lily paused and caught the wink Arthur sent her, it encouraged her to keep going, "And thank you for the food, that was so wonderfully prepared. And I'm sooo sorry for all those who can not join us this evening." (A/N: Sorry if my prayer sucked, I haven't been to church or said a prayer since…Ever. Lol.)

"Amen." The Carlin family chorused. And they all dug in.

**After dinner…**

"So Lily, where do you live?" Paula asked, smiling over at the still nervous purple haired girl.

"Uh…I'm only a couple minutes from the school." Lily said, not really up to giving Paula Carlin the exact location of her apartment.

"Oh really? That's nice." Paula smiled.

"So Lily, how long have you been living in LA?" Arthur asked, smiling widely over at the purple haired girl.

"About four years." Lily said, glancing at Spencer for help, she did not like the Spanish Inquisition she was receiving.

Spencer shrugged, an apology too far from her. She glanced at her mother and father, almost pleading with them to stop.

"Lily?" Clay asked, gaining the purple haired girl's attention, "Do you know Ashley?"

"Uh-huh." Lily nodded, smiling now. "Why?"

"No reason." Clay blurted.

"Sure…" Lily drawled, looking at the boy strangely. "So…"

"Yeah…" Spencer agreed, she wanted to get Lily out of there as soon as possible; no one should have to deal with her parents for this long. "Um, Lily should be getting home soon; her pets need feeding, right Lil?"

"Oh yeah, duh." Lily smacked her hand to her forehead, she had completely forgotten about them.

"Ok, but we'll see you around, right Lily?" Mrs. Carlin asked, as she and Spencer walked Lily to the door.

"Of course." Lily smiled politely, "You couldn't keep me away if you tried, right Spencer?" She winked at the blonde, who looked like she was about to have a heart attack, poor girl.

"Oh yeah." Spencer rolled her eyes at the older girl but walked her out to her car nonetheless. "You are sooo lucky that they don't know you're gay." Spencer hissed, propping her elbows on the door of the car.

"You mean, I'm lucky that hottie momma Carlin doesn't know, right?" Lily smirked, greatly enjoying the look of disgust that fell over the blonde's face.

"Ok, ew." Spencer groaned, "Get out of my driveway right now, you pervert."

"Aw, c'mon, Spencer, you don't mean that!" Lily cried as she backed the car out of the Carlin driveway, "You love me."

"No, I love Ashley. You, I just deal with." Spencer smiled, "Just kidding."

"Yeah sure." Lily pouted, "I'm gonna go to where I'm really loved and appreciated, home! With my loving pets! See you around Spencer!" And with that, she drove off.

"Yeah, I know that, I can't keep you away, even if I tried, just like you said." Spencer muttered and turned back to the house.

"Spencer?" Paula called, ek!

"Yes mom?" Spencer asked nicely, turning down from the steps.

"That girl…Lily. She knows Ashley?" Paula asked, god she's remembers every single time anyone says that name, doesn't she?

"Yes mom." Spencer said, this can't be good.

"I don't think you should hang out with her anymore then." Paula said finally dropping the bomb.

"What!" Spencer demanded, glaring at her mother. "Why not!"

"Because, if she knows Ashley that probably means she and Ashley are…Very friendly with each other, do you understand what I'm saying Spencer?" Paula explained, leading the younger blonde to the living room again.

"…No..." Spencer lied, gulping air.

"What I'm saying is, that I think she and Ashley might have…Been together. Do you understand now Spencer?" Paula demanded, trying to keep her voice level.

"No, she says she knows Ash from school, we do all have the same classes." Spencer grumbled, "It doesn't mean she's slept with Ashley." Her blue eyes pierced her mother's at that last statement.

"I…Go to your room." Paula growled, avoiding her daughter's eyes.

"Fine, I was going up there anyways." Spencer muttered, climbing the stairs to her room.

Once she got there, she fell onto her bed, soft tears forming in her eyes. _'Ashley…'_ she thought desperately, _'I need to talk to Ashley…I need to see Ashley…'_

So she picked up her cell phone, pressing the #2 button, Ashley's speed dial.

Ashley didn't even wait to answer after the first ring, she picked up in the first seconds of the call, "Hey Spence. What's up?"

"Can you come and pick me up?" Spencer blurted, it was so good to hear the brunette's voice.

"What?" Ashley asked, laughing, "Spence, it's almost ten o'clock at night; you know I love the whole sneaking out idea but shouldn't you stay home?"

"No, I want to see you..." Spencer paused, hearing Ashley's breath catch. "…Now."

"I'll be there in five." Ashley said immediately, "I love you."

"I love you too Ashley." Spencer whispered to the dial tone.

--------------------

Ugh, I hate the internet, my e-mail's down and I'm actually using dialup! This sucks! Well, no bother, I'll still try to update whenever possible.

So…The more you all review, the more I update, ok? Suggestions and comments are always greatly appreciated, makes me want to update. Tehehe.

Ok, that little bluish-purple button in the left corner? Click it…NOW!


	15. So she does hate me!

**For Your Sake**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Do you honestly think if I owned this show, I would be writing FanFic for it? No, I didn't think so. So no, I don't own S.O.N, Tom Lynch does. I love that guy!

Summary: Spencer tried to forget Ashley, for her parents' sake. But Ashley refused to accept that. Her desperate efforts to get Spencer back in her life.

-------------------

**Exactly five minutes later…**

Ashley pulled up to the Carlin residence, knowing that she and Spencer would have to be quick; she did not want to run into Mrs. Paula-Devil's-Assistant-Carlin.

She tapped her fingers on the wheel impatiently, smiling widely when she saw her favorite blonde bounding over to her and hopping in beside her, landing a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey babe." Ashley smiled.

"Hey you." Spencer smiled right back. "Let's go."

"Yes, me." Ashley rolled her eyes, starting up the car and pulling away from the Carlin residence. "Jeez, I do have a name you know."

"Yes, it's Ashie-poo." Spencer smiled, laughing when Ashley's face reflected her horror.

"No…No it's not!" Ashley cried, "Aw c'mon Spence! Any pet name but that!" Ashley begged desperately. "Spence!"

"Yes love?" Spencer grinned widely, knowing full well that Ashley wouldn't stand with a pet name like that.

"Spenceeeer!" Ashley whined, pulling to a stop light and turning to face the oddly reserved blonde.

"Yes?" Spencer asked again, still barely containing her smile.

"You can NOT call me that." Ashley said resolutely, her lips pulled tight.

"And why not?" Spencer asked, reaching out to brush a lock of unruly curly hair from her girlfriend's face.

"Uh, because…" Ashley drawled, a little taken aback by the display of affection.

"Because the light is green." Spencer finished, turning back to face the road.

Ashley turned back to the road again, making a mental note to get Spencer back for the nickname later. When they get back to her house, her room, her bed, to be more precise.

**At Ashley's…**

"So…Spence? Why'd you have to get out of the house?" Ashley inquired, flopping back on her bed and watching as Spencer looked through her wide music selection.

"Mom." Spencer said simply. That's all that was needed as far as explanations go.

"Oh." Ashley mumbled, "What'd she say this time?"

"She said I should stay away from Lily." Spencer finally revealed, pulling out a CD and putting in the CD player, pressing play.

"What? Why?" Ashley asked, thinking Mrs. Carlin had finally flown off her rocker. "Nice choice, I like _'Relient K'_ too." Ashley said, in reference to the CD Spencer chose.

"Because she knows you." Spencer smiled over at Ashley, taking seat beside the brunette.

"Oh great. Yep, knowing me definitely means she's gonna burn in hell, doesn't it?" Ashley asked, laughing bitterly.

"Well then, I guess I'll join her, won't I?" Spencer winked at Ashley, pulling the brunette back onto the bed, laughing when Ashley groaned from her weight.

"I guess you will." Ashley smirked, looking up at Spencer's ocean blue pools. "Oh Spencer…What am I gonna do with you?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Spencer laughed, tracing Ashley's jaw-line with her finger, stopping at the chin and following an imaginary line to her girlfriend's lips.

"No, I mean, I'm corrupting you so far beyond repair, your parents are gonna look at you one day and be like _'Where'd Spencer go? You're not our daughter…'_ and I'm gonna be responsible." Ashley whispered, Spencer could smell the cinnamon gum in her mouth.

Spencer laughed, shaking her head at the cute brunette, "Ash…If they do that, I will gladly come and live with you." Spencer finished the story for her. "Ok?"

"Ok." Ashley smiled, leaning up and kissing Spencer on the cheek quickly.

"Hey." Spencer laughed, "What kind of a kiss was that?"

"Hm?" Ashley asked, eyes closed and face relaxed, the calmest Spencer had ever seen her.

"You call that a kiss?" Spencer asked, sitting up and glaring down at Ashley through her blonde locks.

"Spence?" Ashley asked, blinking rapidly, completely confused. "Wha-?" But her question was cut short by Spencer's lips smothering her own.

After about five minutes of intense making out, the barely breathing, faces flushing, hands wandering, heart pounding kind, they pulled away.

"Spence…" Ashley moaned as Spencer made her way down her chest. "…What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Spencer asked, sitting up and pulling her hair into a messy bun, a few strands of light blonde locks falling around her face still.

"Because…I don't know, you just seem a little eager tonight, is all." Ashley explained, knowing that she was about to get an earful.

"Oh, so what? Now it's wrong for me to want to kiss you, and spend time with you, and want to be with you, Ashley?" Spencer growled, getting up off her girlfriend and glaring her down, knowing Ashley can't hold a staring contest.

"No, I didn't mean that!" Ashley blurted, sitting up beside the tense blonde. "I just meant that you…Damn, uh, you've just never been so forward with me. Considering we just started dating that is…"

"I…It's just…I love you and I…My mom!" Spencer cried, collapsing into the brunette's arms. "She just…I realized tonight that she…She just hates you, you know?"

"Uh, no offense Spence, but duh?" Ashley tried not to laugh as Spencer just looked up at her, so much hurt reflecting in her azure eyes. "Sorry."

"No, don't be…It's just, jeez, she doesn't have to hate you!" Spencer yelled, throwing her arms up in exasperation. "God! You didn't even do anything to her!"

"Yes, yes, this I know." Ashley nodded, "I didn't do anything to her, but I _want_ to do something to you…" Ashley hinted, wiggling her eyebrows at the hysterical blonde.

"Ok perv! I get it!" Spencer laughed, giving the brunette a shove on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it!" Ashley laughed, lying on her back on her bed again. "Oh god, I'm beginning to sound like Lily, aren't I?"

"Only a little bit." Spencer smiled, showing the small space between her thumb and forefinger.

Ashley groaned, covering her face in embarrassment, "UGH! I can't believe this! I have got to stop spending time with that girl!"

"Oh c'mon, she's not that bad…My mom likes her." Spencer shrugged, falling beside the girl again.

"That's cuz she doesn't know that Lily's gay, though." Ashley figured, turning over on her side to face the blonde.

"Oh yeah, good point." Spencer smiled as Ashley played with her hair. "Mmmm…"

"Oh, you like that, huh?" Ashley questioned, letting her fingers linger a little bit longer on the blonde's forehead.

"Mm-hm…" Spencer moaned, "Very much…" She rolled over and scooted in closer to the brunette and minutes later, she was asleep, but not before muttering, "Night, Ashie-poo…"

"Oh Spence…" Ashley whispered. She then kissed her girlfriend on her forehead softly before falling asleep, Spencer Carlin, finally, in her arms.

--------------------

Okie dokie folks. I think that's a pretty sufficient update for me. I don't think I will be able to post or even read any more fics for a couple of days, I'm sorry! God, you all don't know how much I want to kill my computer right now…

Oh, so I've been reading a bunch of ya'lls' fics lately and oh my god! Ya'll are making me cry! Seriously, my gf came home yesterday and was like _'Wtf? What's wrong with you?'_ I never cry, so seeing me cry scared her. Ok, the point is, can you all stop writing such sad Spashley fics? C'mon, I need happy Spashley! HAPPY SPASHLEY! God damned you all! J/K folks, don't worry, I love you all!

So…The more you all review, the more I update, ok? Suggestions and comments are always greatly appreciated, makes me want to update. Tehehe.

Ok, that little bluish-purple button in the left corner? Click it…NOW!


	16. What's she doing here?

**For Your Sake**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Do you honestly think if I owned this show, I would be writing FanFic for it? No, I didn't think so. So no, I don't own S.O.N, Tom Lynch does. I love that guy!

Summary: Spencer tried to forget Ashley, for her parents' sake. But Ashley refused to accept that. Her desperate efforts to get Spencer back in her life.

-------------------

**The next morning…**

"Spence! Spence, wake up!" Ashley hissed, shaking her girlfriend lightly on the shoulder.

"Hblagrh…" Spencer moaned, rolling away from the brunette. "Go away Ash…"

"Ok, then I guess you don't want to go to school today?" Ashley asked, smirking as Spencer sat straight up in bed, eyes wide.

"What?" Spencer was so confused, "What time is it?"

"Almost seven." Ashley said softly, "We have twenty minutes to get to school…If you want to go, that is…"

"Uh…No, I really don't want to go." Spencer said truthfully. She smiled when Ashley's grin grew like the Cheshire Cat's. "But don't we have to?"

"Hell no!" Ashley laughed and Spencer gave her a little nudge. Then in a softer tone, Ashley whispered, "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"Aw, thanks Ashie-poo." Spencer cooed, planting a loud, smacking kiss on Ashley's cheek.

Ashley let out a growl and pounced on Spencer, who shrieked in surprise. "What have I told you about that nickname? I said it was a no-go!" Ashley whined, tickling the blonde mercilessly.

Spencer could barely catch her breath enough to answer the brunette with a "But Ashie-poo!"

"Spencer!" Ashley laughed, "Don't! Unless…"

"Unless what?" Spencer asked, smiling up at her giggling girlfriend. (A/N: Coolies, more alliteration! Go me!)

"Unless you want a pet name that's just as bad as mine!" Ashley cried out victoriously at seeing Spencer's shocked face.

"You…Ok, fine." Spencer shrugged, "Go for it."

"What?" Ashley asked, mouth just hanging open, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Spencer laughed, "I mean, what's the worst you could think of for me?"

"I uh…Damnit, I don't even know!" Ashley grumbled and then the frown turned into a wide smile, "I guess I could call you…Cuddle-bum!"

"What?" Spencer squeaked, "No, c'mon Ashie-poo…"

"Yes, Cuddle-bum?" Ashley asked, smirking at her blonde girlfriend.

"Fine." Spencer grunted, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting, "I guess I'm ok with that. At least it's cute."

"You think that's cute?" Ashley asked, laughing as she headed toward the bathroom, "Have you looked in a mirror lately hun?"

"Yes, of course." Spencer laughed. "But have you?" She heard the distinctive sound of the sink turning on and teeth being brushed.

"No, I just wake up and look stunning." Ashley muttered sarcastically. Ashley appeared in the bathroom door, holding a toothbrush and rolling her eyes.

"Hey, you're right!" Spencer laughed, "You do!" Ashley let out a groan and retreated to the bathroom, sink running again.

"Spence!" Ashley laughed, joining her on the bed again. "Don't lie."

"I'm not lying, jeez." Spencer grumbled, looking up at Ashley's unmade-up face. "You look perfect right now, Ashie-poo." Spencer pressed a kiss to Ashley's now blushing cheek.

"Ugh, another moment ruined by a stupid pet name…" Ashley mumbled.

"It was not. It made the moment." Spencer whispered, draping her arms over Ashley's shoulders. "Now…About me skipping school…"

**Later…**

"Ah…The beach, the perfect place to spend a day off of school, no?" Ashley asked, lying back in the sand with her blonde companion.

"Oh yeah…Reminds me of the first time I ever skipped school, with this girl…What was her name…?" Spencer asked, lying on her side, avoiding her girlfriend's eyes. "Oh yes...Her name was Ashie-poo!"

Before the brunette could protest, the blonde had jumped on her, straddling her girlfriend's waist and laughing hysterically.

"Spence…" Ashley whispered to the now silent girl.

"Yeah?" Spencer inquired, brushing some hair from her face.

"I can't breathe…" Ashley groaned and Spencer was quick to roll off of her.

"I'm sorry!" Spencer apologized quickly, "I'm sorry!"

"It's ok, I'm fine." Ashley muttered, sitting up and rubbing her stomach. "I'm good, now."

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked, concerned for the brunette's well-being.

"Yeah. Why?" Ashley asked, looking up at the blonde curiously.

"Cuz I wanted to do this…" Spencer leaned in and kissed Ashley slowly. Cautiously, Spencer began lowering the girl back onto her beach towel, smiling into Ashley's mouth when she felt her small hands grip her waist.

Spencer moved on to Ashley's neck, nipping and sucking the places she knew her girlfriend loved when suddenly Ashley pushed her away.

"Ashie-poo, what?" Spencer asked, only slightly hurt.

"Your mom!" Ashley hissed, pointing down the beach.

"My what?" Spencer asked sharply, turning to where Ashley was pointing. "MY MOM!"

"Hush!" Ashley growled, slapping a hand over the blonde's mouth, "She hasn't seen us yet, maybe she won't…If you keep quiet…"

Spencer nodded her head, tears welling in her eyes and she poked Ashley's hand, trying to get her to move it.

"Oh sorry." Ashley whispered and let go of her girlfriend's mouth. "What's your mom doing here? I thought she had work?"

"That's what I thought…" Spencer muttered, "Wait, who's she walking with?"

"Isn't that your dad?" Ashley asked, squinting to get a better look, the sun was glaring in her eyes.

"No…" Spencer whispered, mouth dropping, "That's her boss…Dr. Ben something…"

"Why is she…?" Ashley asked but felt as though she knew the answer already, "Oh Spence…"

"Oh my god…" Spencer whispered and the tears started to fall silently down her cheeks, Ashley's hands wiping them away as quickly as they fell. "She's cheating on dad…"

"I'm so sorry Spencer…" Ashley whispered and pulled the blonde closer to her as she cried.

--------------------

Well…That was a lame-ass update, yeah? Ugh…I'm sorry, I don't think I'm gonna be updating anytime soon. I got in a fight with my gf and she like, left. I'm crying, even as I write this, this sucks. I gotta try to fix it, so I might be gone for a while. I'm sorry. Thank you for your time and patience with all my troubles and problems that I'm going through, and thank you for your support.

Ok, that little bluish-purple button in the left corner? Click it…NOW!


	17. Oh really?

**For Your Sake**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Do you honestly think if I owned this show, I would be writing FanFic for it? No, I didn't think so. So no, I don't own S.O.N, Tom Lynch does. I love that guy!

Summary: Spencer tried to forget Ashley, for her parents' sake. But Ashley refused to accept that. Her desperate efforts to get Spencer back in her life.

-------------------

"Oh my god…" Spencer whispered and the tears started to fall silently down her cheeks, Ashley's hands wiping them away as quickly as they fell. "She's cheating on dad…"

"I'm so sorry Spencer…" Ashley whispered and pulled the blonde closer to her as she cried. "We should leave…"

"No, I want to face her about this." Spencer said firmly and she stood, dusting off the back of her legs, sand falling all around her. "Now."

"Spencer?" Ashley asked, jumping up with her, "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course." Spencer said, taking the brunette's hand and leading her down the beach to confront her mother.

**Minutes later…**

"Hey there mom!" Spencer called walking up to the older blonde woman.

"S-Spencer?" Paula gasped, but the mother in her quickly took over, "What are you doing here? What about school?"

"I could ask you the same thing mom, but what about work?" Spencer glared at her mother and the dark haired man holding her hand. "And who are you?"

"I…I'm Ben." _'Ben, the homewrecker'_ said, glancing at the blonde women nervously. "Hi."

"Ugh…" Ashley groaned, one hand going to her hip as she gave him one of her _'looks'_. (A/N: We all know the _'looks'_, don't we, my friends?)

"Well, mom? You still haven't answered my questions." Spencer asked impatiently.

"I think you should answer mine first, young lady." Her mother said, glaring right back at her.

"Fine, you want the truth mom?" Spencer snarled, "I'm skipping school with Ashley today! I didn't feel like going after what you said about her and Lily, so Ashley came over and took me back to her place for the night. When we woke up, I didn't want to go to school, so we decided on coming to the beach." Spencer looked at her mother, breathing irregular as she gave her mother the answer. "Now what about you?"

"We wanted to take the day off, everything's been so hectic lately and we just wanted a break from it all." Paula explained, sighing heavily for dramatics. She couldn't believe she was explaining her actions to her daughter, of all people!

"So why didn't you take the day off with dad?" Spencer asked, still holding tight to Ashley's hand.

"Because…I, you know your father, he hates missing work." Paula stuttered out lamely.

"But he doesn't like it more than you!" Spencer cried, finally breaking. "How could you cheat on dad? Why mom? Why?"

"Spencer…" Paula cooed, reaching out for the younger blonde who pulled away when she felt her mother's hand on her arm.

"Don't touch me." Spencer snarled, backing away from the older blonde, "You stay away from us, and dad."

"Spencer!" Paula yelled, how dare her daughter say that!

But Spencer and Ashley had already turned and gone back to their spot on the beach. Far away from her and Ben.

**With Spencer and Ashley…**

"Are you ok, Spence?" Ashley asked, wrapping a comforting arm around the blonde's waist.

"Yeah." Spencer sighed, leaning into the embrace. "Thanks for being there with me."

"Anytime, Spencer, anytime." Ashley smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Let's go home Ash." Spencer whispered, pulling away slightly.

"Ok." Ashley smiled and they packed up their things, taking it all back to the car and getting in.

They drive back to Ashley's. (A/N: Sorry, I'm too lazy to write about their uneventful ride home, ya know sitting in traffic is _very_ boring…)

"So…Now what?" Ashley asked, she just couldn't stop smiling at the blonde.

But before Spencer could answer, Ashley's cell phone was ringing.

"Oh god no." Ashley whispered, looking at the phone like it was going to bite her nose off.

"Who is it?" Spencer asked, coming to sit next to the brunette.

"It's Lily." Ashley answered, her voice emotionless.

"Oh god no." Spencer mimicked. "You still have to answer, if she goes to your voicemail…"

"I know." Ashley groaned and opened her phone, hitting the _'talk'_ button.

"Hello?" Ashley asked and then it began.

"Davies? Is Spencer there too?" Lily said immediately, "If she is, then put me on speaker phone."

"Ok…" Ashley groaned and made the switch.

"Hey? Ok, oh my god, you two ditched today and you left me out of it? What kinda friends are you? I mean, seriously. I was stuck with Aiden all day, that boy seriously needs to get laid, the whole freaking day he's sitting there drooling at every girl that passes by, even Madison. Speaking of Madison, she was like smiling and waving to me when I was sitting in the quad for lunch and Aiden was like _'You two should hook up…And let me watch' _and I was ready to kick him in the balls. I mean, EW! The boy has no taste, no offense Davies, I know he had some taste when you two dated but still, what's his problem? We gotta get him a girl…Or maybe we should just get him a guy and be done with it? Ha-ha. But yeah you know that paper that due for Taylor at the end of the week is…"

As Lily continued to rant and rave, Ashley looked at Spencer, both of them were just gaping the phone, but more importantly, at Lily.

"…So I got the three of us an extension, cuz I know you're not done with it, Davies and I wasn't sure about Spencer so…"

"Oh my god…" Spencer mouthed.

Ashley on the other hand, could barely contain her laughter.

"…Hey! Are you two even listening to me? Hey!" Lily yelled but to no avail. "Hey!"

--------------------

I am back! And better than ever! Maybe…Ha-ha. You'll have to tell me how I'm doing…Through those lovely reviews, my friends.

Oh and in case anyone's wondering (which ya'll probably aren't)…My gf and I reconciled and it's all good.

Ok, so that little bluish-purple button in the left corner? Click it…NOW!


	18. She's BAAACK!

**For Your Sake**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Do you honestly think if I owned this show, I would be writing FanFic for it? No, I didn't think so. So no, I don't own S.O.N, Tom Lynch does. I love that guy!

Summary: Spencer tried to forget Ashley, for her parents' sake. But Ashley refused to accept that. Her desperate efforts to get Spencer back in her life.

A/N: Hello everyone, how do you do? (Bows politely) Thank you so much for reading my fic, you don't know how much it means to me to hear that you all like it and really want me to continue writing it. Well, I guess you could call this chappie the return of Lily! Enjoy. (Bows again)

-------------------

**Later that day…**

"I can't believe you two…" Lily muttered, placing her living room angrily. "Why would you do this to me? What did I do to deserve this?"

Ashley and Spencer gave each other nervous glances, stifling their giggles. "We're sorry." They both automatically apologized. "We won't do it again, _MOM_." They mocked.

"Thanks guys, I love you too." Lily grumbled. She finally seated herself on her favorite chair, one leg hanging over the armrest. "Ugh, you two suck."

"Sooo moving on…" Ashley suggested. "We skipped school today." Ashley told her, like she was reporting in to her mother or something.

"NO DUH!" Lily yelled, startling Spencer.

"Jesus, calm down Lily!" Spencer laughed. "Oh my god! I took the lord's name in vain!" Spencer gasped in mock horror, "My mother would just die!"

"Uh…Yeah…" Lily drawled, looking at the now hysterical blonde strangely. "So…You guys have fun at the beach or what?"

"How'd you know we went to the beach?" Ashley asked, frowning, she thought they were sneaky.

"Cuz that's the only place people go if they wanna skip school." She paused for dramatic affect. "…Duh."

"Lily…" Both girls paused, again for dramatic affect, "You're a retard."

"No duh." Lily grumbled, "Hey…Wait a minute!"

"Oh, now she gets it!" Ashley laughed. "So what did you do today, Ms. Masson?"

"I spent my day with a Mr. Aiden Dennison." Lily smiled falsely, "I wanted to shoot myself."

"Hey, Aiden's a nice guy." Spencer said, jumping in for the absent boy's defense.

"Yeah and that's probably because he's gay." Ashley muttered.

"Hmmm…" Spencer and Lily pondered, "She might have a point."

"Seriously, I think the boy's gay." Ashley said, scooting to the end of the sofa cushion, "I mean, he hasn't gotten laid in months…It's probably cuz he realized that he's got the hotts for some guy on the basketball team and every time he could get a girl, he can't help but picture the dude."

"My god, Davies." Lily whispered, "You've thought about this a lot haven't you?"

"Maybe…Just a bit, a bit!" Ashley muttered, smirking.

"A bit! A bit!" Lily provided. The three girls burst into laughter.

"Ok, we really need to stop quoting _Monty Python_." Spencer laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No! We don't have to stop!" Lily protested, "Stupid and funny is good!"

"Lily, we don't need anymore stupid and funny when you're around." Spencer said truthfully.

"So anything else eventful happen when you were at the beach, cuz nothing new happened in school today, mom." Lily reported.

"Cute, but um…" Ashley wasn't sure if Spencer wanted to tell anyone what happened at the beach yet, so she shot the blonde a nervous glance, "Spence? How would you like to field this one?"

"Caught my mom and her boss walking down the beach like a good ole happy couple." Spencer shrugged, "I should've known she was spending too much time at the hospital."

Ashley pulled Spencer into a comforting hug as the information they had presented Lily sank in. "My god, are you telling me that your mom's cheating on your dad?"

Spencer nodded, "She is."

"Well that just tears it then, I knew she was hot…Maybe too hot to handle settling down…" Lily pondered and the girls' threw her a disgusted look.

"Ew." Ashley shivered, "That's just wrong…"

"Yep." Spencer shuddered, "But you know…The perfect little Catholic family we are. The cheating mom, the clueless dad, the asshole, the adopted perfect child and the lesbian. Yep, life is perfect."

"Stop saying that." Lily hissed. She stood up and glared at the floor. Lily's sudden mood change startled them.

"Huh? Saying what?" Spencer asked, her tone bitter, "That we're all perfect?"

"YES!" Lily yelled, "Stop saying that word! I hate that word, no one's perfect, the word shouldn't even exist!" Lily sat down again and let out a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you two…This is my problem…"

"Uh…Yeah…" Ashley mumbled, looking at the purple haired girl strangely. "Moving on…"

"So are you gonna tell your dad, Spencer?" Lily asked suddenly, "Or are you gonna wait until Paula confronts him about it?"

"I have to talk to him, it wouldn't be right if I didn't. I'd feel like I betrayed him or something." Spencer reasoned.

"But you're not the one who's cheating on him." Ashley whispered and the room went silent.

"Can you take me home, Ash?" Spencer asked, standing and smiling sadly at Lily, "I'm sorry Lil, as much as I want to spend time with you now…I just want to see my dad. I hope you understand…" Ashley stood with her, wrapping a protective arm around her blonde's waist.

"I get it, Spencer, don't worry." Lily stood with them, walking them towards the door, Kai trailing behind her master. "Go on home. It's where you need to be right now."

"I'll be back after I drop Spence off, Lily." Ashley smiled, her hand sliding into Spencer's.

"Um, actually Ash, I was kinda wondering if you would stay with me…While everything plays out. I don't want to be alone through it all." Spencer muttered, gripping tight to Ashley's smaller hand.

"No, I would love to stay with you Spence, don't worry I won't leave you." Ashley reassured her, giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Ash, that's really what I need to hear right now." Spencer smiled, throwing her arms around her ever-so-sweet girlfriend.

"You two go, before I hurl." Lily groaned, practically shoving the girls out of her apartment, happy Kai wandering out into the hallway.

"We'll call you later Lily." Ashley said as she lead Spencer down the stairs.

"Thanks for all your help…" Spencer smiled, and blew her a kiss.

"Anytime, ladies, anytime." Lily whispered, pulling the happy dog back into the apartment, smiling to herself.

The purple haired girl went to sit on her sofa again, flipping open her iPod and scrolling through her selection. Kai came up to her side, she seemed to know that something was wrong with her owner; she had been so depressed lately.

Kai nudged her hand, licking it tenderly, she seemed to ask _'What's wrong mom?'_

"I'm ok, Kai, really baby." Lily smiled, leaning down and kissing the white dog on the wet nose, "I love you so much Kai."

As if on cue, Demon fell into her lap from the back of the sofa, curling up into a content ball as she gently stroked his smooth fur. "I love you too, Demon."

Lily looked over to the cage that housed her snake, "You too Ozzy, I love you too!"

"I love you all…No matter what I do…Or what happens to me…I love you…"

--------------------

Well I have returned. After an awkward hiatus, I know. I'm sorry but my e-mail still isn't working and I want to kill the people at verizon/yahoo. I'm sorry if you've e-mailed me and I haven't responded, it's not that I don't want to, it's just that I can't! You know what I mean? On another note: I don't know if I want to continue this fic…It's really starting to disappoint me, making me so depressed. But you all tell me if you want me to continue, your reviews make me feel better! And I need suggestions about what should happen next so…

Ok now that I've got that off my chest, that little bluish-purple button in the left corner? Click it…NOW!


	19. She's giving way

**For Your Sake**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Do you honestly think if I owned this show, I would be writing FanFic for it? No, I didn't think so. So no, I don't own S.O.N, Tom Lynch does. I love that guy!

Summary: Spencer tried to forget Ashley, for her parents' sake. But Ashley refused to accept that. Her desperate efforts to get Spencer back in her life.

A/N: I'm sorry in advance. Really, really sorry but I didn't know how to end this, so this is the second to last chapter, probably, maybe, I dunno yet. It depends on how long this turns out. Again, I'm sorry! (Bows repeatedly)

-------------------

**The next day, in school…**

"Hey Spencer, Ashley, have you two seen Lily today?" Aiden asked, plopping down at the girls' lunch table and looking at them desperately.

"No, why?" Ashley asked, chancing a glance around the morning crowd.

Aiden sighed, "Well, I called her last night, cuz her away message on her IM sounded really depressing and I called to see if she was ok. No answer, house or cell. I'm kinda worried that she's not in school today…"

"What was the away message?" Spencer asked, now she was worried too.

"It read something like _'Um, hey, it's Lily, I'm not gonna be around for a while so I wouldn't bother with a message if I were you…'_ or something weird like that." Aiden shrugged, "I didn't really care about the message."

"Do you think she's ok?" Ashley asked, sharing a look with Spencer. Spencer reached over and gave Ashley's hand a squeeze.

"Honestly? I don't know." Aiden whispered, "Do you wanna ditch?"

"Yeah." Ashley stood and they began to walk to her car, "Let's go."

**At Lily's apartment…**

"Looks like she's home…That's a good sign right?" Ashley asked nervously.

The group headed up the stairs to her apartment and Aiden knocked loudly, "Lily? Are you there?"

No answer. Not even a bark from Kai.

"This doesn't look good." Spencer whispered, clutching to Ashley's arm in fear of what they might find behind that door.

"Ash, you don't happen to have a key do you?" Aiden asked, face scrunching up, it was time to be a man, dammit.

"No…Why?" Ashley asked, looking at him oddly. "What are you -?"

"Move out of the way!" Aiden ordered, slamming his side into the door. Spencer shrieked and Ashley hurried her away from the door. It resulted in an awful crunching-wham sound. Sounded like it hurt, but Aiden just grunted and slammed into it again.

This time the door gave way and Aiden fell into the doorway.

"Ow…" Aiden moaned, clutching his shoulder.

"Aid! Are you ok?" Ashley knelt down beside the big basketball player and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Probably gonna bruise but otherwise ok." Aiden grimaced as the girls helped him up. "Where is she?" He gave the living room the once-over, no sign of the purple haired girl.

"No idea…" Spencer looked over in the kitchen, then checked the spare bedroom.

"What about her room?" Ashley asked, pointing up. (A/N: Lily's apartment is like a loft, upstairs is her bedroom and a bathroom)

"You wanna check?" Spencer asked, her voice breaking. "Wait…Where's Kai and Demon?"

"I don't know…" Ashley checked behind the living room cushions for the cat, like the first time she saw him, but the black cat wasn't there.

"Kai!" Spencer called, "Kai, come here baby! It's Spencer!"

No bark of recognition.

"Oh god…" Aiden whispered. While the girls had been talking and too scared to go upstairs, Aiden had made his way up to Lily's room. "Ashley! Spencer! Come up here…NOW!"

The girls stumbled up the stairs, nearly slamming into the bed when they saw it.

Lily lay on her bed, body limp, like she had been sitting up but fell over; her eyes, which were normally shining mysteriously, were glazed over with a light grey hue. Her cheeks, which had always been pale, were even closer to a shade of white. Her lips had lost their reddish tone and were parted slightly. At her feet lay Kai, and up near her head, Demon seemed to be a pillow or a stuffed animal. Neither animal moved but Demon let out a growl, he didn't want them near his master.

"Oh god…" Spencer whispered, grabbing the shaking brunette and pulling her into a hug, eyes shut tight to block out the sight.

"Lily?" Aiden croaked out, hand reaching out for the girl, "Lily? Please…Please Lily…Wake up…Wake up!" He fell on the side of the bed, gripping the red stained sheets. He didn't realize how much she did affect him and how much she meant to him until he saw her like this.

In Lily's left hand was a note, a blood stained piece of paper, the other held a razor, the obvious source of her unconsciousness.

"What…Why…Spence, what do we do?" Ashley asked, "I don't…Help…"

"I'm gonna call my mom…" Spencer muttered, already dialing her mom's cell, "Yeah, mom? I…I need your help…It's Lily…She, mom, she slit her wrist! Please come quickly!" She hurriedly gave her mother the information on where Lily's lived and hung up.

"Well?" Ashley asked, somehow maintaining her composure and being strong for her friends.

"She and the ambulance will be here soon." Spencer reported. She looked Ashley in the eye, tears silently falling on both of their faces, and threw her arms around the girl, crying freely as her girlfriend held her tight.

**Minutes later…**

Paula Carlin and an ambulance team arrived, running through the broken front door and rushing up the stairs to meet the girls.

"Spencer!" Paula cried, running to her daughter and pulling her from Ashley's comforting hold. "Oh god, Spencer, what happened?"

"I don't know, she just wasn't in school today and we got worried and we came to check up on her and we found her like this!" Spencer explained in a rush, giving her mother a tight hug before returning (much to Paula's dislike) to Ashley's arms. "Oh god, it happened so fast! We didn't even know…"

"It's ok, Spence, I'm here, I've got you." Ashley cooed into Spencer's golden hair, holding back her tears as Aiden gave the paramedics the information about what happened. "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere…"

The paramedics moved Lily from her position on the bed to a stretcher and took her out of the apartment, taking her out to the ambulance and rushing her to the emergency room at the hospital, where for once, Spencer and Ashley were glad to see Paula and Ben together.

"Spencer, I promise we'll do everything we can to save her." Paula vowed, giving Spencer one last hug before rushing into the ER. Ben nodded his agreement and followed her.

Spencer, Ashley and Aiden all collapsed from exhaustion in the waiting room, Ashley filling out Lily's forms and Spencer crying on her shoulder.

**An hour later…**

"Its been an hour…What's taking so long?" Ashley demanded, looking toward the room that nurses and doctors kept disappearing into.

"I don't know, Ash, I really don't know." Aiden sighed and looked at Spencer, who had long since fallen asleep with her head in Ashley's lap.

"You never know why it takes so long, kids, all you can do is pray." Arthur and the rest of the Carlin family had shown up about 45 minutes ago to support their friend.

Clay nodded and gave his view, "The longer the better right? I mean, that means she's fighting, doesn't it?"

"Clay makes a good point." Glenn finally spoke up, "If they weren't taking this long, that would mean that she's dead already." Leave it to Glenn to be morbidly blunt in a time like this.

"Gee that makes us feel really great Glenn." Spencer grumbled, glaring at her oldest brother. "Really encouraging."

"Sorry." Glenn muttered, looking away from the assembled group.

"You're awake. I'm sorry, I told them to keep their voices down." Ashley whispered, stroking the blonde's hair lovingly.

"It's ok, I wasn't really sleeping, I was kinda just closing my eyes." Spencer explained, sitting up slightly, "That's really sweet though, Ash." She kissed Ashley lightly on the lips, her first public display of affection with Ashley in front of her family. It made Ashley blush, despite the situation.

"I try." Ashley smiled weakly, a quick glance at Mr. Carlin said that being with his daughter was ok. She nodded to him and pulled Spencer into a hug. "And right now, I'm trying really hard to be strong for us."

"I know, thank you, but you don't have to be. It's ok to cry." Spencer consoled Ashley, whispering in her ear that she loved her. And that's all it took, Ashley felt the sting of unshed tears brimming her eyes and she finally cried.

"Excuse me…" A cautious voice broke the heavy tension of the group; Ashley, Spencer and Aiden jumping to their feet, "But I'm afraid I have some bad news…"

--------------------

Okie dokie folks! I official apologize! Now that I've got that taken care of, that little bluish-purple button in the left corner? Click it…NOW! I don't even care if you flame me for this one, a review's a review and I am so their bitch!


	20. To the end

**For Your Sake**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Do you honestly think if I owned this show, I would be writing FanFic for it? No, I didn't think so. So no, I don't own S.O.N, Tom Lynch does. I love that guy! But the song at the end is mine, ok? NO STEALING IT, PUNKS!

Summary: Spencer tried to forget Ashley, for her parents' sake. But Ashley refused to accept that. Her desperate efforts to get Spencer back in her life.

A/N: Well, this is it, the end. (FINALLY!) Tell if you liked it, loved it, hated it, think I should delete it…Lol; I just wanna know how my FanFic went, ok? To all out there who have read my fic from the beginning, thank you so much. And now, I proudly present to you, the final chapter of _'For Your Sake'_…

-------------------

**Three months later…**

"Hey, do you guys wanna go visit Lily today?" A small brunette asked her two best friends hesitantly.

"Yeah, sounds like a great idea, Ash." Her blonde girlfriend nodded and took her hand as the tall dark haired boy lead them away from the beach.

**They arrive at their destination…**

"Hi, we're here to see Lily Masson." Ashley smiled to the attendance nurse.

"Oh, she's in rehab right now, can you wait a few minutes? She's probably be out soon and you all can take her back to her room." The nurse smiled back and the three nodded.

**A few minutes later…**

"Hey there…" A purple haired girl in a wheelchair smiled weakly at the group, "Whatcha all doing here?"

"We came to see you, Lil." Spencer smiled as Aiden took control of the girl's chair, leading them back to the elevator and to her room. "How have you been? Rehab going well?"

"S'okay." Lily shrugged, smiling as Aiden helped her to her bed, "Dude, I can walk…They just highly advise against it." Ashley laughed lightly for the girl's attempt at a joke.

"Cute, Lily, really cute." Ashley muttered, looking around the depressing room sadly. "So…"

"Yeah…" Lily drawled and the four laughed. "Wow, I really missed that."

"Missed what?" Aiden asked, sitting beside her and putting a hand on her knee.

"The sound of laughter…" Lily whispered, looking out the window. "It doesn't fill these halls very often…"

"I noticed." Ashley grumbled, "Well, just so you know, Kai and Demon are doing good, but they miss you."

"Ok, that's cool, that's cool." Lily nodded, glancing at Ozzy's cage, "I'm glad they let me keep him with me…"

"Yeah, otherwise you'd be really lonely." Spencer patted the girl on the head, "Your dye is coming out…We'll have to redo it soon." She started to weave her fingers through the light purple hair; it still remained so soft and silky.

"Yeah, that's ok." Lily smiled, "I don't mind if the black shows a little bit." She sighed contentedly as Spencer continued to stroke her purple locks. "I missed you guys…" She reached out and grabbed the blonde, pulling her into a hug.

"We missed you too." Ashley whispered, crawling up the bed and wrapping an arm around her girlfriend and her best friend, "We thought…" She couldn't finish her thought.

"What? Davies…What did you want to say?" Lily asked tentatively, she felt Ashley's breathing slow on her collarbone, "Davies?"

"We thought you were gonna die, Lily." Aiden finished for the brunette.

**Flashback…**

"Excuse me…" A cautious voice broke the heavy tension of the group; Ashley, Spencer and Aiden jumping to their feet, "But I'm afraid I have some bad news…"

"What?" The group asked, collectively glaring at the nurse.

"What's wrong?" Ashley demanded, Spencer was glad that the brunette was so protective of her friends.

"I'm afraid the girl, Lily Masson, has fallen into a coma due to severe blood loss." The nurse reported sadly, "I truly am sorry. I must attend to her now, but I will be back out when you may see her." He turned and left through the door to the ER again.

"Oh god…" Arthur whispered, and brought both girls close to him, hugging them tight as they cried. "Please lord, help this girl…"

**End Flashback…**

"Oh, that." Lily grinned, showing off her still pearly whites, "I know what you mean, but, hey, I'm awake now. I fought it, ok? It's all good."

"But you still tried to kill yourself, why did you fight in the end?" Spencer asked, the question she had been dying to ask the purple haired girl ever since she had come out of her coma.

"Because I heard you all begging me to live." Lily whispered, looking down at her hands nervously. "I realized that I had to return to you all. I just had to."

"Why?" Aiden asked, looking up and trying to catch Lily's eyes.

"Because I love you all." Lily whispered. She looked up and let the tears fall freely down her face, smiling weakly, "And I just couldn't do that to you…I couldn't leave you. You all need me, cuz you never know when you're gonna get in trouble and I'm gonna haveta bail you out."

"Oh, very funny, Lily." Ashley grumbled, "Besides, if anyone's getting in trouble, it'll definitely be you." She gave the girl a poke on her shoulder, repeatedly testing the squishy flesh, "Ew."

"Yeah, riiight." Lily drawled, "Ok, well maybe you're right, but you three will be there with me, so we can be in trouble together." She smiled, wrapping her arms around the assembled group.

"Sounds good." Aiden laughed, kissing each girl on her forehead. "I can't wait."

"So…Spencer? Ashley?" Lily turned to her favorite girls, "How's paradise treating you?"

"We're happy, Lily, we're happy." Spencer took Ashley's hand in her own, "That's all we can ask for right?"

"Yeah, that's true." Lily smiled, happy for the couple. "What about you Aid? Meet any hotties that you like?" She smirked at the now blushing boy.

"Yeah actually." Aiden smiled, blushing as he looked down at his hands.

"Oh really? Do tell." Lily seemed intrigued.

"Her name's Lacey, she's really cool." Aiden laughed, "Ash and Spence already grilled her in school, Lil."

"That doesn't mean that I don't get my turn." Lily pouted, "You'll have to bring her in someday, so I can talk to her about stuff."

"About what?" Ashley laughed.

"About his frail heart." Lily smirked and the laughter ensued. "What? The poor boy's been shot down by sooo many ladies lately, Ashley, Madison, Spencer…Me." Lily counted them off on her fingers, "Dude, sucks for you!"

"Shut up!" Aiden laughed, "You're so horrible."

"Mm, but you all can't seem to get enough." Lily smirked, "So what does that say about you all?"

"We're just as bad!" The three whined, "Oh man!"

"Excuse me." A soft voice said from the doorframe. "How's the patient doing today?" Arthur Carlin asked, smiling as he held up a pot of lilies for the patient.

"Mr. Carlin!" Lily exclaimed, arms open for a hug, "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Lily." Arthur presented her with the lilies, "Um, for you!"

"Thank you so much." Lily smiled, smelling her namesake, "Mm."

"Here, let me get that for you." Aiden took the flowerpot and put it at the windowsill, next to Ozzy's cage.

"Hey dad." Spencer gave her father a brief hug before Lily pulled him back into another hug. "Aw, don't hog him, Lil."

"Sorry, but he's kinda my dad too now." Lily smiled, "That is…If he wants me to call him that?" She looked at Arthur hopefully.

"Of course!" Arthur cried happily, "The more the merrier!" He grabbed all three of his girls, "Now I've got two daughters and hopefully, sometime soon, a daughter-in-law." He winked at Ashley. (A/N: Hint, hint; wink, wink!)

"Oh Mr. C, don't give away the surprise!" Ashley moaned, blushing as red as a tomato. (A/N: Sorry about the terrible pun!)

"Ash, is there something you want to tell me?" Spencer asked, eyebrows arching high.

"Uh, nope!" Ashley laughed nervously, "Not yet, sweetheart, not yet…"

"So, Lily, I heard you've been writing a lot of song's lately, yeah?" Arthur asked, taking a seat in the spare chair.

"Um, yeah, little bit." Lily smiled sheepishly. "Why?"

"I was wondering if you would play us something." Arthur pressed, grabbing her guitar from it's stand and holding it up to her, "Well?"

"Ok, fine. You win." Lily caved, "Um, this is called _'For Your Sake'_…"

_"I'm trying to show you_

_I'm crying that I love you so_

_But I'm dying to let you go_

_Never think of this as the end_

_It was always real but you never pretend_

_To say a prayer for your sake_

_To say a prayer for you to make_

_Everything you need from me you take_

_You're bleeding right in front of me_

_You're screaming what you want to be_

_And I'm trying to show you_

_I'm crying that I love you so_

_But I'm dying to let you go_

_But I'm trying to_

_I'm trying…"_

--------------------

I officially apologize for a sucky-ass ending! But I think the song was ok, as far as my sucky poetry and songwriting goes. Now that I've got that taken care of, that little bluish-purple button in the left corner? Click it…NOW! (Aw, the last time you'll hear this command…Maybe)


End file.
